Sadness can make happy
by LightningFarron62
Summary: 3 ans après avoir battu Orphan, Lightning et les autres vivent heureux. Un jour le père de Hope vint à mourir, ce qui l'emmène à devoir aller vivre au près de la femme qu'il aime depuis presque 4 ans, son mentor : Lightning. Comment va se passer une vie en colocation avec Lightning?
1. Prologue

Dans cette fiction, je raconterais l'action sous le point de vue de Hope, à la première personne.

Résumé : 3 ans après avoir battu Orphan, Lightning et les autres vivent heureux. Un jour le père de Hope vint à mourir, ce qui l'emmène à devoir aller vivre au près de la femme qu'il aime depuis presque 4 ans, son mentor : Lightning. Comment va se passer une vie en colocation avec Lightning?

* * *

Prologue :

_ [Je me souviens. Le jour où je suis tombé amoureux de toi. Juste avant de partir te rejoindre, Sazh m'avait dit que je ferais mieux de rester avec toi. C'est ce que j'ai fait. Et depuis ce jour jusqu'à la fin de notre périple, je ne l'ai jamais regretté une seule fois. Bien sûr, j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à suivre ton rythme mais tu m'as aidé et j'ai réussi à devenir assez fort pour rester avec toi. T'en souviens-tu ?]_

_« Je m'en vais. » 1_ C'est la dernière phrase que tu avais dit avant de partir.

Je te regardais partir avec un air déçu _« Je pense que... »_

Sazh me tapa dans l'épaule et me dit_« Tu devrais rester avec elle. »_

Alors je parti te rejoindre. Lightning... La première fois que je t'ai rencontré, j'étais aveuglé par la rage et je ne t'avais pas vraiment remarqué. Je t'avais même insulté, disant que c'était de ta faute si j'étais devenu un L'cie. Mais peu de temps après, j'ai été sublimé par ta beauté. Une peau au teint clair, un corps musclé mais fin à la fois. De magnifiques cheveux roses, mais ce que j'ai le plus aimé chez toi, c'était tes yeux. Bleu, un magnifique bleu nuit, quand je les regardais, je me perdais dedans. Alors je me forçais à ne pas te regarder directement dans les yeux. Difficile quand tu me parlais, mais j'arrivais à peu près à ne pas te regarder trop longtemps pour m'y perdre.

_« Attends ! »_, t'avais-je appelé quand je commençais à peine à te rattraper.

En te retournant, tu m'avais lancé un _« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »_.

Je t'avais regardé longuement et t'avais répondu _« J'ai... J'ai besoin de toi. Je veux dire, j'aimerais devenir fort »_. Tu m'avais regardé bizarrement et tu avais continué ton chemin.

J'avais à nouveau couru pour arriver à ton niveau alors, tu m'avais demandé _« Pourquoi tu veux devenir fort ? » _

_« Je veux... Ma mè... Je veux affronter Snow ! »_, je t'avais répondu.

_« Tu vas devoir t'accrocher alors. »_, tu m'avais dit en partant de nouveau.

Je n'avais pas remarqué que tu partais, trop hypnotisé par ses yeux. Et après, tes cheveux : Un coup de vent les fit flotter dans l'air ramenant vers moi une bonne odeur de fruit... C'était l'odeur de framboise... Non, plutôt de fruits des bois. Des fruits des bois... Me ramenant à la réalité, je me rendit compte que tu étais déjà loin maintenant. Alors j'étais parti en courant après toi _« Lightning ! »_, criais-je.

_« Light. »_, tu me coupa en t'arrêtant.

_« Pardon ? »_, demandais-je.

_« Appelles moi Light. Nous allons passer beaucoup de temps ensemble, n'est-ce pas ? Alors autant que tu m'appelles comme ça, ça ira plus vite. _», tu me répondit. J'acquiesçai et nous repartîmes vers... Euh... Vers là où nous devions aller. Aucun de nous deux ne parlaient. Après un certain moment, tu me posa la question _« Pourquoi veux-tu affronter Snow ? »_, je t'avais regardé avec un air étonné.

Je n'avais pas répondit tout de suite mais j'avais finit par dire _« Il a enlevé une chose à laquelle je tenais beaucoup. Je veux me venger. »_Tu m'avais regardé dans les yeux et une nouvelle fois, j'étais tombé dans leur profondeur.

C'est après quelques minutes que tu tourna la tête et que tu partit en me disant _« Je te comprends, c'est le fiancé de ma sœur. Lorsque j'ai appris qu'elle allait se marier avec cet idiot, je n'ai pas voulu la croire et j'ai finis par la faire pleurer. »_

Tout en marchant, je te regardais et t'écoutais. Je finis par te demander timidement _« Donc... Tu le connais, personnellement je veux dire. Comment il est ? » _

_« A cause de mon travail, je ne passais pas beaucoup de temps avec ma sœur. Mais elle l'inviter parfois à dîner. Je le déteste... Je veux dire, il s'adresse à moi comme si j'étais déjà sa sœur. Enfin, belle-sœur. »_, tu m'avais répondu. Je t'avais regardé et avais baissé la tête, acquiesçant. Après ça, nous ne parlâmes plus jusqu'au soir. La nuit était proche et après toute cette marche, je tombais de l'avais remarqué et tu m'avais dit _« Nous nous arrêterons là pour la nuit. Je vais faire un feu. »_, Je m'étais assit contre un rocher et avais attendu. Je te regardais, tu étais entrain de ramasser du bois autour du camps que nous avions installé.

_« Je peux peut-être t'aider ? »_, Dis-je en te regardant. Tu m'avais regardé tout en ramassant le bois puis tu étais revenu vers moi. Tu t'étais assise en tailleur près du futur feu puis avais posé une grosse bûche avant de prendre un bout de bois et de me regarder.

_« Tiens moi la bûche. » _Tu m'avais dit avant de commencer à tourner le bout de bois dans la bûche avec tes mains. _« Le frottement des deux bouts de bois va provoquer de la chaleur qui va finir par se transformer en feu. Il faut juste de la force pour tourner assez vite et de la patience. » _Tu m'avais montré d'un signe de tête la fumée qui commençait à se dégager des deux branches.

J'acquiesçais au bout de quelques minutes, un feu commença à démarrer doucement. Alors tu avais arrêté de frotter la bûche. Je ramenai mes genoux contre mon torse et les entourai de mes bras, profitant de la chaleur. Tandis que tu t'étais allongé. Je t'avais regardé. Tu avais mis tes bras le long de ton corps et tu avais fermé tes yeux. Tes cheveux, dont j'adorais la couleur, étaient étaler sur le sol, des mèches framboise apparaissaient avec le reflet des flammes dans ta couleur rose clair. Tu avais une jambe allongée et l'autre était relevée et seul ton pied touchait le sol.

_« Tu réalises que tu me fixes depuis tout à l'heure ? »_, tu m'avais lancé d'un air évident. Je ne m'en été même pas rendu compte. Je devins rouge comme une tomate et tourna les yeux, gêné.

_« Euh... Excuses moi, j'étais dans mes pensées. »_, t'avais-je lancé.

Tu avais rigolé, toujours avec tes yeux fermés, puis tu avais levé ta main. Tu avais ouvert les yeux et m'avais poussé l'épaule, tout en rigolant. J'avais manqué de tomber mais réussissais à retrouver mon équilibre. Alors j'avais commencé à rire, moi aussi. Quelques temps après, tu m'avais une nouvelle fois pris en train de la regarder. Cette fois-ci, tu t'étais relevé d'un coup et m'avais regardé dans les yeux.

_« Hope ! Tu me fixes encore. »_, tu m'avais dit. Je ne pouvais pas te répondre, trop hypnotisé par tes yeux. Tu avais alors secoué ta main devant mes yeux dans le but de me ''réveiller''. _« Tout va bien ? Tu es tous rouge. »_, tu m'avais demandé.

J'avais fait un signe de la main pour montrer que tous allait bien et avais dit _« Désolé. Je ne fais pas exprès. C'est juste que... J'adore tes cheveux. »_ Oui, c'était en parti faux. Mais je ne te mentais pas vraiment, j'aimais tes cheveux. Et tes yeux... Tes magnifiques yeux... **« _Non, Hope ! Arrêtes ! Tu la fixes encore là ! » _**J'avais secoué la tête, chassant ces pensées.

_« Euh... Merci. Je suppose. »_, m'avais-tu dit. J'avais secoué la tête pour répondre affirmatif. Tu t'étais alors allongé à nouveau et j'avais fait de même.

Tu étais à moins d'un mettre de moi. Si je tendais le bras, je pouvais te toucher. Toucher ton corps... Tu avais des jambes tellement belles. En faite, tout était beau chez toi. Ta mini-jupe me permettais de voir tes cuisses parfaitement dessinées. Je me demande comment étaient tes- **« _Hope ! Tu recommences là ! Comment je peux avoir des pensées comme ça à son propos ? Non ! Réfléchis Hope ! Tu as 14 ans, et elle en a 21 ! Comment veux-tu construire une relation avec cet écart ? En tous cas, pas maintenant. Peut-être que ce sera possible quand tu seras adulte, mais pas maintenant... » _**Chassant à nouveau ces pensées de mon esprit, je sombrais peu à peu dans le sommeil.

* * *

Merci à tous pour avoir lu ce premier chapitre (enfin le prologue ^^) de ma première fic ! Aimez si vous aimez et laissez des commentaires !


	2. Chapter 1 : Un nouveau départ

**Chapitre 1 :**

_ [Un an plus tard, toi, moi et les autres nous n'étions plus des L'Cie. Mais ce que je veux te raconter se situe 3 ans après la fin de notre aventure. Je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier. Mais... T'en souviens-tu ? Je n'en doute pas...]_

_Ça fait maintenant 3 ans que je ne suis plus un L'Cie. Je suis parti rejoindre mon père à Palumpolum quelque jours après avoir "sauver le monde" comme dirait Snow. En parlant de lui, il s'est marié avec Serah i ans et ils vivent maintenant à Néo-Bodhum. Toi aussi vis là-bas, mais pas avec eux. Sinon, je pense que ta sœur serait veuve maintenant. Tu vis cependant à quelques minutes de chez eux. J'allais souvent te voir, avant. Mais toi et mon père avaient vraiment insisté pour que je reprenne l'école. Alors, j'ai moins de temps et nous nous voyons que pendant les vacances ou certains week-end. Tu as repris ton poste à la garde civile et Serah est devenue professeur. Vanille et Fang sont toujours dans le pilier de Cocoon. Quant à Sazh... Il est toujours pareil. Après avoir retrouvé son fils, il est devenu pilote et ils viennent nous voir de temps en temps. _

_Je vais bientôt finir mon année de première. Bien que je vais avoir 17 ans à la fin de l'année, je n'ai pas d'amis. Je pense qu'au lycée, les élèves me voient encore comme un L'Cie. Alors je reste seul. Mais ça ne me dérange pas, je n'ai jamais été très... Social. En ce moment, mon père ne va pas bien. Il n'arrête pas de passer des coups de fils en cachette et est toujours parti. Il ne va pas bien, je le sais, mais il ne veut rien me dire. Je me demande bien ce qu'il se passe. Je lui demanderais, ce soir._

Arrivant à la maison, Hope vit son père au téléphone, comme toujours. _« C'était qui ? »_, demanda-t-il lorsqu'il raccrocha. Bartholomew évita son regard et ne répondit pas. Alors Hope reposa sa question _« Papa. Pourquoi ne me réponds-tu jamais ? Tu passes ta journée à me cacher des choses et je n'aime pas ça. »_

Le vieil homme regarda son fils et commença _« Hope, je pense que tu es assez grand maintenant pour entendre la vérité. Il y a un peu plus d'un an, j'ai développé une maladie. Une maladie qui est rare. Et... Incurable. »_

Le jeune garçon regarda son père attendant qu'il poursuive mais il ne le fit pas. Alors il demanda _« In-Incurable ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire incurable ? Tu- Tu vas mourir ? »_

Il baissa les yeux et annonça _« Je suis désolé Hope. Il ne me reste plus que 3 jours à vivre. J'aurais dû te le dire avant. »_

Hope était choqué. Bien sûr il ne voulait pas que son père meurt, mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il lui avait caché sa maladie. _« Papa... Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas dis avant ? »_, lui demanda-t-il.

Bartholomew devint pâle, presque blanc. Il attendit un long moment et finit par répondre _« Je ne pouvais pas... Je n'y arrivais pas. »_

_« Papa, je suis là pour toi ! Nous sommes une famille, pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas confiance ? »_, demanda Hope. Pourquoi Bartholomew ne faisait-il pas confiance à son propre fils ? La famille est supposée être bâtie sur la confiance.

_« Je ne voulais pas que tu te fasses du soucis. Ne t'inquiètes pas, j'ai tout prévu. »_, annonça-t-il avant de montrer le téléphone à Hope.

Ce dernier le regardait, silencieux, puis finit par comprendre. _« Oh ! C'est pour ça que passais autant de temps au téléphone ! »_

Le vieil homme sourit à son fils et le regarda avec un air triste. _« Quand le temps sera venu, je ne veux pas de pleurs. D'accord ? Tu vas continuer ta vie tranquillement comme j'ai tout prévu et tu iras bien. Promets-moi. »_, annonça-t-il pour finir.

Hope le regarda, choqué. Comment pouvait-il lui dire ça ? C'était son père quand même ! L'adolescent ne pouvait pas passer à travers la mort de son père sans aucune émotions. Mais c'était son père qui lui demandait ça. Il savait bien qu'il n'avait pas discuter. Et puis... C'était son dernier vœu... Alors, baissant les yeux, il finit par dire _« Je te promet. »_

_« Ne t'inquiètes pas mon fils, j'ai tout prévu. Quand je serai parti, tu ira habiter avec une personne de confiance. »_, Dit Bartholomew.

Le garçon aux cheveux couleur argent ouvrit grand les yeux, étonné. Il ne voulait pas l'embêter avec ses questions alors il acquiesça et changea de sujet, ne voulant plus parler de ça.

~ 4 jours plus tard ~

_Mon père est mort hier. Le Mardi 27 Avril à 19h46. Il avait été pris de convulsions tôt dans la journée et je l'avais emmené à l'hôpital. Il est parti dans la soirée, sans souffrance. J'avais vraiment envie de pleurer mais je me suis souvenu de la promesse que je lui avait faite. Alors j'ai stoppé mes larmes, et je suis parti à l'accueil. J'ai signé tous les papiers post-mortem et après lui avoir dit adieu, je suis parti. Je suis rentré chez moi. Je suis en route pour l'enterrement. Là, je verrais la personne avec qui je suis censé habiter jusqu'à ma majorité. Je n'avais pas osé demander à mon père qui était cette personne. Alors je me demandais..._

Une fois à l'enterrement, Hope regarda autour de lui et je vit les invités. Des amis à son père étaient présents. Il n'y avait pas de famille. Les parents de l'adolescent étaient tous les deux fils et fille uniques. Il n'avait pas de frère ou sœur et ses grands parents étaient déjà morts. Il était le dernier Estheim. Au loin, il vit Serah et Snow arriver. Il partit les voir. Ils présentèrent leurs condoléances à Hope, Serah pleurait. _« Le dernier souhait de mon père était de ne pas avoir de larmes versées pour lui. Je suis aussi triste que toi, Serah. Même plus. Mais je me retiens, pour lui. » _

Elle le regarda avec ses grands yeux tristes remplis de larmes et lui répondit _« Oui, je suis désolée. Je vais essayer de me retenir. » _Puis elle reparti s'asseoir accompagnée de Snow.

Derrière, il y avait Sazh et son fils, Dajh. Hope les accueillit et il reçu aussi leurs condoléances.

_« Je sais combien cela peut-être difficile. Quand les l'cie ont emporté mon Dajh, j'en ai voulu à la Cocoon tout entier ! Je suis vraiment désolé pour toi, Hope. Si tu as besoin de parler, tu sais que je suis là pour toi, n'est-ce pas ? »_ dit Sazh, de l'espoir pleins les yeux. Son chocobo sorti de ses cheveux et vint se poser sur l'épaule de Hope avec un gazouillement triste.

Il le caressa et regarda Sazh _« Je sais Sazh. Je promets de venir te voir si je veux en parler. »_, le rassura-t-il. Sazh partit et Hope en vint à LA personne qu'il voulait voir.

Lightning Farron.

Elle arriva vers lui et le pris dans ses bras. Hope était choqué, il ne s'y attendait pas. Tous le monde sait que Lightning Farron n'enlace personne. Il l'enlaça en retour et elle lui frotta le dos de sa main pour le réconforter. _« Light... » _murmura-t-il.

Elle se recula, ses mains toujours sur les épaules de son jeune ami _« Est-ce que tout va bien, Hope ? »_ elle lui demanda, les yeux pleins d'inquiétude.

Il la rassura directement _« J'ai promis à mon père de ne pas pleurer et de continuer ma vie. Je tiendrais cette promesse, toujours. » _Il la regarda et elle l'enlaça à nouveau.

_« Je t'aiderai à la tenir. Tu as ton sac avec toi ? »_, elle lui demanda.

Hope la regarda, étonné et lui demanda _« Euh... Mon sac ? »_

Lightning le regarda longuement et finis par dire _« Oui, tu viens habiter chez moi, tu te rappelles ? »_

Alors là pour une surprise ! Il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ce que Lightning soit son nouveau tuteur. _« C'est toi mon nouveau tuteur ? »_ lança-t-il, choqué.

Lightning le regarda à nouveau et lui dit _« Oui, ton père ne t'avais pas mis au courant ? »_

_« Il m'a dit que j'allais habiter chez une personne de confiance jusqu'à ma majorité mais il ne m'a pas dit qui était cette personne. Comme je n'osais pas demander... »_, répondit-il.

Elle le regarda et lui dit _« Eh bien maintenant, tu sais. Quand ton père à appris sa maladie, il m'a appelé et m'a demandé si je pouvais te prendre chez moi quand il... Partira. J'ai tout de suite accepté. »_

Après ça, ils allèrent s'asseoir et attendirent la fin de l'enterrement. Beaucoup de personnes pleuraient, mais Serah avait à peu près séché ses larmes, entourée par les bras de son mari. A la fin de la cérémonie, Serah, Snow, Sazh, Dajh, Lightning et Hope partirent vers l'aéroport. Pour rejoindre Néo-bodhum, ils devaient prendre le vaisseau de Sazh. Après environ 2h de vol, ils étaient enfin arrivés. Hope descendit du vaisseau et dit au revoir à Sazh et Dajh puis suivit Lightning ainsi que Serah et Snow. Ces deux derniers quittèrent Lightning et Hope quelques minutes après et rentrèrent dans leur maison. C'était une maison très grande, vue de l'extérieur. Peu après, ils étaient arrivés chez Lightning. La garde civile devait bien payer ses employés vu la magnifique maison dans laquelle elle habitait. Elle fit visiter sa maison à son nouveau habitant,

_« Voilà, le salon est directement en rentrant »_, dit-elle en lui montrant la première pièce en arrivant. _« La cuisine est de ce côté et la salle à manger est au fond du couloir. » _Elle l'entraîna à l'étage et lui montra les portes tour à tour en les présentant _« La première pièce à droite est la chambre d'amis, celle juste en face, c'est l'ancienne chambre de Serah. La pièce au fond à droite est ma chambre et en face, c'est la salle de bain. La pièce juste avant est le bureau et en face, c'est ta nouvelle chambre. »_ Elle ouvrit la porte de la nouvelle chambre de Hope, révélant une énorme pièce blanche. Une baie vitrée tapissait le mur de gauche, offrant un balcon avec vue sur la plage et son coucher de soleil. Il y avait une grande armoire ainsi qu'un bureau et un lit deux places. _« Je te laisse t'installer, je vais aller préparer le dîner. Qu'est-ce qui te ferais plaisir ? »_, La jeune femme demanda à Hope de la porte.

_« Tu cuisines depuis quand Light ? »_, demanda-t-il avec moquerie. Elle le regarda de travers et lui répondis,

_« Serah m'a appris à cuisiner quand j'ai appris que j'allais devenir ta tutrice. Je n'allais pas te laisser mourir de faim. »_, se justifia-t-elle.

Il laissa échapper un petit rire et lança _« Je sais cuisiner tu sais ! Mais bon, je veux bien découvrir tes talents culinaires. Que dirais-tu d'une purée de pomme de terre ? »_

_« Entendu, tu ne seras pas déçu. Je t'en donne ma parole ! »_, se vanta-t-elle avant de partir, fermant la porte derrière elle.

Hope s'assit sur le lit, mettant son sac à côté de lui. Il s'allongea et regarda le plafond en pensant. Il se demanda ce que donneraient tes nouveaux talents culinaires. La dernière fois qu'il était venu en vacances chez elle, ils avaient mangé soit au restaurant, soit chez Serah.

_« Hope ! On mange ! »_, cria Lightning d'en bas. Il descendit vers la salle à manger et la vit servant le repas.

Il s'assit puis prit sa fourchette, prenant une bouchée de purée. Bon sang, c'était vraiment bon ! Il ouvrit grand les yeux ce qui attira le regard de Lightning,

_« Ce n'est pas bon ? »_, demanda-t-elle. Elle prit ensuite une bouchée.

Hope la regarda et répondit directement _« Non non, justement c'est très bon ! Je ne m'y attendais pas. De toutes les choses que tu sais déjà faire Light, je ne pensais pas que tu serais douée pour la cuisine. Mais bon apparemment rien ne te résiste, n'est-ce pas ? »_, la complimenta-t-il.

Elle le regarda très contente d'elle puis lui poussa l'épaule pour l'embêter. _« En plein dans le mile ! Je suis faite pour tout. »_, dit-elle fièrement.

Le jeune homme rigola et continua à manger. Après le repas, Lightning se leva, débarrassa et revint avec un dessert et deux assiettes. Elle avait fait un magnifique petit gâteau au chocolat avec un glaçage à la fraise. Il était vraiment beau et avait l'air très bon. Hope en avait l'eau à la bouche. Elle coupa une part qu'elle mis dans une assiette qu'elle donna à Hope puis fit la même chose pour elle.

_« Alors là, tu m'épates Light ! Il est magnifique ! »_, la complimenta-t-il à nouveau en prenant une bouchée. C'était affreusement bon ! _« Light ! Il est super bon ! »_, dit-il.

_« J'ai commencé à cuisiner en faisant des gâteaux, alors j'ai un peu plus d'expérience. Et puis, ce n'est qu'un gâteau au chocolat ^^ »_ répondit-elle, avec modestie.

_« Avec un glaçage à la fraise ! Et puis, ce n'est pas un gâteau au chocolat ordinaire, il est vraiment très très bon ! »_, rajouta-t-il.

_« Merci ! Serah à demandé au lycée quand tu pourrais entrer en cours. Ils te donnent 4 jours pour t'installer et lundi prochain, tu vas en cours. »_, annonça-t-elle.

_« D'accord... Tu es vraiment sûre que je dois continuer le lycée ? Je m'ennuie là-bas... En plus je n'avais déjà pas d'amis à Palumpolum alors ici, arrivé en cours d'année... »_, demanda-t-il.

_« Ah non Hope ! Tu ne commences pas. Je ne te laisserais pas gâcher ton avenir. Tu vas au lycée point à la ligne. Serah est d'accord avec moi et même si je cédait, ce qui n'est pas prêt d'arriver, elle t'y obligerait à son tour. Ne t'inquiètes pas, tu vas te faire des amis, j'en suis sûre. Il y a beaucoup de jeunes de ton âge ici et ils sont très gentils. Je suis certaine qu'ils t'accueilleront les bras ouverts. »_, le rassura-t-elle avec un léger sourire. Elle avait l'air persuadée de ce qu'elle disait, et étrangement ça le rassurait.

Il acquiesça puis débarrassa les deux assiettes pendant que Lightning rangeait le reste du gâteau dans le frigo. Elle s'assit dans le canapé et alluma la télé. Elle regarda Hope et tapota la place à côté d'elle pour qu'il s'assoit. Il s'exécuta.

_« Tu veux regarder un film ? »_, demanda-t-elle. Elle lui montra son énorme bibliothèque remplie de DVD et de Blu-ray.

_« Euh... Oui bien sûr, qu'est-ce qui te tente ? »_, demanda le jeune adolescent à son tour. Il se leva et alla près de la bibliothèque, regardant les titres des films. Il sorti un Blu-ray et le tendit à son amie. _« Que penses tu de celui là ? »_, proposa-t-il.

_« La neuvième porte ? Avec plaisir ! Ça fait longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vu. Je vais le mettre. »_, dit-elle. Elle mit le film en route et revint s'asseoir aux côtés de Hope.

Ils regardèrent le film passionnément et, à la fin, Hope remarqua que Lightning s'était endormi. Ce n'était pas son genre, d'habitude la jeune femme pouvait passer plusieurs jour en dormant très peu et elle était toujours en forme.

Le garçon frotta doucement le bras de sa nouvelle tutrice pour la réveiller _« Light... Réveilles toi, le film est finit. »_, chuchota-t-il

Elle ouvrit doucement les yeux et le voyant, sourit en s'excusant doucement _« Désolée, je me suis endormie. »_

_« Tu es sûre que tout va bien ? Tu n'es pas du style à t'endormir comme ça. »_, demandai-t-il avec inquiétude.

_« C'est jusque je n'ai pas bien dormi la nuit dernière et j'étais un peu fatiguée aujourd'hui. Ce n'est pas grand chose, ne t'inquiètes pas. »_, se justifia-t-elle en souriant.

Hope la regarda douteux mais finit par la croire. Il se leva et tendit la main à son amie _« Dans ce cas, allons nous coucher. »_, dit-il en souriant aussi.

Lightning prit sa main et se leva. Ils montèrent les escaliers et allèrent se coucher après s'être souhaiter une bonne nuit. Dans sa chambre, Hope enfila son pyjama puis s'allongea sous les couverture qu'il remonta jusqu'à sa taille. Il regarda le plafond, faiblement éclairé par la lumière de la lune. Il ferma les yeux et fit le vide dans sa tête. Sentant la fraîcheur de la nuit rentrer dans sa chambre par la baie vitrée légèrement ouverte. Bercé par le bruit des vagues il finit par s'endormir doucement...

~ Le lendemain matin ~

Il fut réveillé tôt dans la matinée. Son horloge interne sans doute. Mais ce matin là, il n'avait pas cours alors ça ne servait à rien. Il ouvrit les yeux doucement et découvrir les murs de sa nouvelle chambre bien éclairés par la lumière du soleil bas dans le ciel. Il se leva en direction du balcon, ouvrit plus grand la baie vitrée et s'étira en regardant se magnifique paysage. La plage étaient encore vide à cette heure-ci, de légère vagues s'écrasèrent sur la le sable doré. L'eau bleue turquoise sur laquelle se reflétait le soleil était légèrement agitée. Le ciel était entièrement bleu à l'exception de quelques légers nuages duveteux et de Cocoon qui restait dans le ciel supportée par le pilier de cristal. Les montagnes pouvaient se voir au loin après la longue étendue de mer. Hope apprécia ce paysages quelques minutes puis descendit dans la cuisine se prendre une tasse de café. Lightning était déjà levée.

_« Bonjour, Light. »_, dit Hope avec un bâillement. La jeune femme le regarda et laissa échapper un petit rire.

_« Bonjour Hope. »_, dit-elle en riant.

_« Qu'y a-t-il ? »_, demanda-t-il. _« Pourquoi tu rigoles ? »_, demanda-t-il à nouveau en essayant de lire en Lightning. Ce fut un échec total. Elle avait toujours était d'une nature à ne pas montrer tes sentiments et à – s'il le fallait – en créer des faux.

_« Tu devrais voir ta tête ! _», dit-elle en rigolant maintenant ouvertement. Hope ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça. Il l'avait déjà vu sourire mais c'était rare, alors rire...

Il se dirigea vers le miroir dans le couloir et se vit. Ses cheveux étaient dans une pagaille pas possible. Il avait des mèches un peu partout comme si quelqu'un venait juste de le décoiffer. Bon, à vrai dire, il n'avait pas pensé à se coiffer ce matin. C'était sûrement pour ça. Il passa sa tête dans la cuisine et vit que Lightning était toujours morte de rire. Il s'arrangea vite fait les cheveux et annonça en rigolant,

_« Arrêtes, de rigoler ! C'est mieux comme ça ? » _

Elle le regarda et répondit en rigolant, _« On peut dire ça, oui. »_

Hope revint vers elle et s'assit. Il commença à déjeuner. Après ça, il partit se laver. Quand il ressortit, il alla directement dans sa chambre pour s'habiller. Il revint dans le salon avec une serviette sur les cheveux et s'assit sur le canapé. Lightning était en train de se préparer. Elle portait son uniforme de soldat et ses inoubliables bottes de combat. Elle le regarda en lui lançant des éclairs.

_« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »_, demanda-t-il.

_« Bouge de là. »_, dit-elle.

_« Pardon ? »_, demanda Hope, visiblement choqué.

_« Bouge du canapé, tes cheveux sont mouillés. »_, lui reprocha-t-elle en rebaissant la tête pour continuer à préparer ses affaires.

_« Et alors ? »_, demanda-il en s'asseyant par terre.

_« Tu vas abîmer le cuir. C'est un nouveau canapé je te signal. »_, s'expliqua-t-elle.

_« Ah. J'ai comme l'impression que tu es bien payée à la garde civile. »_, taquina Hope.

La jeune femme releva la tête et regarda son ami, _« Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? »_

_« Vu la maison que tu as et les deux motos dans le garage. En plus, tu viens toi même de dire que tu viens d'acheter un nouveau canapé en cuir. »_, déclara Hope.

_« Oui, enfin... Je ne suis pas payée autant que ça. Depuis que nous sommes sur Gran Pulse, la garde civile à plus besoin de nous en dehors de Néo-Bodhum, alors nous sommes mieux payés que sur Cocoon. Mais bon, la différence n'est pas si grande que ça. »_, avoua-t-elle.

N'osant pas demander combien elle gagnait, il acquiesça juste en rigolant. _« Tu travailles aujourd'hui ? »_demanda-t-il.

_« Oui, mais seulement jusqu'à 13h. Tu peux manger sans moi si tu as faim. Cette après midi on ira quelque part si tu veux ! »_, répondit-elle avec son faible sourire.

Il la regarda curieusement et lui proposa, _« Et que dirais tu que je vienne te chercher à ton boulot et que je t'emmène manger dans la galerie marchande du centre commercial. Et après, on fera les boutiques ? »_

Elle le regarda avec un de ces regard, un peu de mystère, d'amusement et de moquerie _« Venir me chercher ? M'emmener manger ? »_

_« Eh ! Je suis grand, je ne vais pas me perdre ! Et puis j'ai des économies rien qu'à moi ! J'ai travaillé cette année pour avoir de l'argent de poche. »_, protesta-t-il.

La jeune femme mis sa main sur l'épaule du jeune homme et lui sourit à nouveau. Dis donc, deux sourires en moins de quinze minutes ! Hope était un homme chanceux. _« D'accord, je compte sur toi. Merci Hope. »_

Ce dernier sourit, se leva et partit dans sa chambre pendant Lightning mis son sac sur son épaule et s'apprêtait à partir. En se retournant, il lui lança _« Tout le plaisir est pour moi Light ! »__._ Elle sourit et partit.

Il passa toute la matinée tous seul en attendant que Lightning finisse son service. D'abord, il prit une autre tasse de café en regardant la télé. Vers 10h, il partit pour un petit tour de quartier. Il voulait absolument visiter la ville en profondeur avant de commencer l'école. Certes, il l'avait déjà visité avec Lightning lorsqu'il était en vacances chez elle, mais il ne l'avait jamais vraiment regardé. Il se contentait toujours de la suivre sans vraiment prêter attention à où ils allaient.

_J'étais déjà venu ici, à Bodhum. Tu te rappelles ? Juste avant la purge. De puis tout petit, je rêvais d'aller là bas pour voir les feux d'artifices. J'ai tellement tanné ma mère qu'elle a fini par m'y emmené. J'étais dans un bonheur complet. Mais... Le destin à décidé de me l'enlever... Cependant, je ne le regrette pas ! Au contraire, sans toute cette aventure, je ne t'aurais jamais rencontré. Bien que toute cette aventure fût horriblement douloureuse pour moi, tu étais là. Et tu as toujours su me remonter le moral quand il le fallait. Comme... La fois au camp de base prés des monts Yaschas. La fois où je me sentais si inutile pour vous tous. Là, tu as encore su me remonter le moral. Tu m'as expliqué que Alexandre était un don car il venait de moi. Qu'il était ma force cachée, celle que j'ai dans mon cœur. Et c'est grâce à toi, si j'ai réussi à le vaincre. Merci Light... Ma chère Light... Que ferais-je donc sans toi ?_

Pendant qu'il visitait la ville, Hope passait partout. De sa nouvelle maison au centre ville, en passant par la plage juste en face de chez lui, en passant devant chez Serah et Snow. Il passa aussi par quelques boutiques dans le centre ville et repéra un beau restaurant : les menus avaient l'air bons, l'intérieur était plutôt chic et c'était dans ses prix. Un peu cher, mais dans ses prix quand même. Il entra et fit une réservation. Après avoir visité tout bodhum à pied, il passa chercher Lightning. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il la vit habillée en civile. Autrement qu'avec son uniforme de soldat. Elle portait un jeans bleu électrique, qui la sciait à merveille et mettait ses formes en valeur, ainsi qu'un top crème rose avec un gilet beige clair. Cependant, elle avait toujours ses bottes de combat.

_« Prêtes ? »_, demanda Hope

_« Bien sûr. »_, répondit Lightning. Ils commencèrent à marcher en direction du restaurant. Au bout d'un moment elle dit, _« Ça fait bizarre... »_

Le jeune homme la regarda et lui demanda, _« Comment ça ? »_

_« En deux ans, tu as tellement grandit ! Je te surpassais d'une tête quand tu avais 14 ans. Et là, tu fais un demi tête de plus que moi ! Ça me fait tout bizarre de devoir lever la tête pour pouvoir te parler. Et voilà que tu m'inviter à dîner J'ai toujours veillé sur toi et maintenant, j'ai l'impression que les rôles sont inversés. »_, avoua-t-elle.

Il rigola et dit, _« Ahah ! Aller Light, on se voyait de temps en temps pendant ces deux ans ! Tu m'as vu grandir ! Et puis, j'ai le droit d'inviter ma meilleure amie au restaurant, non ? »_, il donna un coup d'épaule dans celle de Lightning.

Cette dernière rigola et demanda, _« Je suis ta meilleure amie ? »_

Il ouvrit grand les yeux puis rigola en répondant, _« Bien sûr ! Après tout ce que l'on a vécu ensemble ! »_

A la plus grand surprise du garçon, Lightning l'embrassas ! Sur la joue, bien sûr mais c'était quand même un baiser. Hope était paralysé et ne bougeait plus. Jusqu'à ce que Lightning s'éloigne de lui et qu'elle lui dise, _« Ça me touches beaucoup, Hope. Merci. »_ Puis elle le tira par le bras pour qu'ils continuent à marcher. Arrivés devant le restaurant, elle ouvrit grand les yeux. _« Oh Hope ! J'adore ce restaurant ! »_

Il sourit et répondit, _« Je suis passé devant tout à l'heure et je me suis dire que c'était ton style. ». Ils_ entrèrent et Hope se dirigea vers l'accueil, _« J'ai réservé tout à l'heure au nom d'Estheim, s'il-vous-plaît. »_

L'hôtesse d'accueil vérifia le nom sur le cahier de réservation et répondit,_ « Bien sûr, par ici messieurs dames. » _Elle les accompagna à la table. Hope tira la chaise pour que Lightning puisse s'asseoir. Elle lui sourit pour le remercier et Hope s'assit à son tour.

Ils commandèrent à manger et les plats arrivèrent vite. Ils mangèrent tout en discutant et rigolant.

_« C'est parfait, Hope. Merci beaucoup. » _, dit-elle.

_« J'en suis très heureux, Light. Je me suis dis que quitte à t'emmener dans un restaurant, autant sortir le grand jeu. Je veux être gravé dans ta mémoire Light ! »_, annonça Hope en rigolant. Lightning lui sourit et répondit,

_« Merci de ton attention Hope. Mais, crois moi, même sans ça je ne pourrais pas t'oublier. Même si tu devais partir maintenant. J'ai passé beaucoup trop de temps à tes côtés pour celà. »_, puis elle sourit. Elle le savait bien, elle le savait que si elle faisait un de ses sourires si rares mais tellement magnifiques, Hope craquerait. Quand elle souriait comme ça, il perdait tous ses moyens. Il se sentit rougir. A sentir ses joues chauffer comme ça, il devina qu'il devait être vraiment très très rouge ! Lightning s'en rendis compte et détourna les yeux, gênée. Hope changea de sujet pour stopper cette tension gênante,

_« Alors, ça a été ce matin ? »_ Elle releva la tête avec des yeux curieux et une spaghettis qui dépassait de ses lèvres roses. Hope laissa passer un petit rire pendant qu'elle l'avalait.

_« C'était assez énervant... »_, répondit-elle avec un soupir. Il la regarda avec des yeux pleins d'espérance. La jeune femme comprit tout de suite et ajouta directement après, _« Lorsque nous sommes rentrés i ans, j'ai repris mon travail à la Garde Civile. Mais pour avoir du temps à consacrer à Serah, j'ai demandé à avoir moins d'heures de travail. Le problème c'est que mon ancien poste ne pouvait pas avoir moins d'heure. Alors j'ai dû aller dans un autre service. maintenant je forme des jeunes qui veulent devenir soldats. Le problème, c'est que certains élèves me... poussent à bout... »_, elle accentua sur le mot ''Poussent''.

_« Comment ça ? »_, demanda le jeune homme.

_« Eh bien, déjà, il y a ceux qui croient que c'est super facile de devenir soldat et qui prennent tous les autres de haut alors qu'ils n'ont même pas commencer leurs leçons. Ensuite, il y a ce qui ne cherchent même pas à essayer et qui abandonnent directement après quelques jours. Et pour finir, ceux qui m'énervent par dessus tous, ceux qui me manque de respect. »_, précisa-t-elle avec dégoût sur la dernière phrase.

Hope se demanda comment ils pouvaient te manquer de respect. De quelle façon ? _« Qu'est-ce qu'ils te font ? »_ Il remarqua sur son visage qu'elle ne voulait justement pas que je pose cette question.

Elle prit une gorgée de son Seven Up et répondit de façon très... Évasive..., _« Oh, ce serait trop long à expliquer. »_

La connaissant que trop bien, Hope savait que Lightning n'en dirait pas plus, alors il laissa tomber. Du moins, pour l'instant... Après avoir fini de manger, Lightning emmena Hope au centre commercial, ils discutèrent en marchant et en faisant les boutiques. Au bout d'une demi-heure, Hope reçu un coup de fil.

_« Allô ? »_, dit Hope.

_« Salut Hope ! Je suppose que tu est avec ma sœur ? Elle fini à 13h aujourd'hui. » _C'était Serah

_« Salut Serah. Oui, on est au centre commercial là. Pourquoi ? »_, demanda Hope. Lightning le regarda et demanda ce que sa sœur voulait. Hope fit mine d'attendre car il ne savait pas.

_« Il faudrait que toi et Lightning viennent dîner ce soir à la maison ! Il y aura juste Snow et moi ! J'ai une grande nouvelle à vous annoncer alors essayes de convaincre ma sœur pour qu'elle porte quelque chose de beau ! Tant que vous faites les magasins, profites en pour lui faire acheter quelque chose ! Je sais qu'elle t'écouteras alors je compte sur toi ! Aller, à ce soir ! »_, dit Serah avant de raccrocher. Hope était stupéfié, jamais il n'avait entendu Serah parler aussi... Rapidement. Il l'avait toujours connue douce et calme. Mais bon bref, il devait s'occuper d'une chose beaucoup plus embêtante : convaincre Lightning de s'acheter une tenue pour le soir même. Serah avait raison, seul Hope pouvait convaincre Lightning de mettre une tenue féminine ET d'aller dîner chez sa sœur. Enfin, chez sa sœur et Snow. Lightning dira le jeune homme de ses pensées en tirant sur son bras,

_« Alors ? Qu'est-ce que Serah voulait ? »_, demanda-t-elle.

_« Elle nous invite à dîner chez elle ce soir. Elle dit qu'elle a quelque chose d'important à nous dir- »_, Hope fut coupé par Lightning qui commençait à s'énerver.

_« Oh c'est toujours la même chose avec elle ! J'aime beaucoup qu'elle m'invite et tout ça, mais franchement si Snow n'était pas de la partie, j'apprécierais beaucoup plus la soirée. »_, expliqua la jeune femme.

_« Attends Light, je ne t'ai pas tous dit ! »_, dit Hope. Lightning s'attendait au pire. _« J'ai pour mission de te convaincre de faire les magasins et de te trouver une tenue féminine que tu portera ce soir. »_, annonça-t-il.

Lightning ouvrit grand les yeux et regarda Hope. _« Hors de question ! »_, dit-elle. Hope rigola un peu et tenta de la convaincre.

Quelques minutes après, il dit, _« Je ne te demande pas de porter une robe, juste quelque chose de féminin. Ta sœur sera tellement contente ! Fais un effort Light. Pour moi... »_, elle le regarda avec un regard d'assassin mais après toutes ces années, ce genre de regard n'avait plus aucun effet sur Hope. Alors il continua à la regarder sans bouger. Se rendant compte que son regard ne marchait pas, Lightning arrêta et fini par dire,

_« Bon d'accord. Mais pas de robe, d'accord ? »_, demanda-t-elle.

Le jeune homme prit sa main et dit, _« Promis »_

Ils partirent ensuite faire de nombreux magasins avant de trouver à Lightning LA tenue à porter. Ils sortirent se balader sur la plage tout en discutant pendant une vingtaine de minutes puis rentrèrent chez Lightning. Il était déjà 17h45. Ils devaient être chez Serah à 18h30 alors ils partirent chacun dans leur chambre pour se préparer. Hope prit une douche en premier puis s'habiller avec un jean gris foncé un peu abîmé (mais c'était fait exprès) avec une chemise bleue. Il se passa un petit coup de brosse dans les cheveux, se mis un peu de parfum et sorti de sa chambre. Là il trouva Lightning qui sortait pile au même moment. Elle portait sa nouvelle tenue. C'est à dire un jeans du même rose que ses cheveux remonté avec deux ourlets pour qu'il arrive au dessus de ses chevilles, des chaussures blanches à talons et un chemisier blanc avec des fleurs roses et crèmes. Elle avait laissé ses cheveux comme d'habitude et s'était mis du parfum. Un leger trait d'eyeliner se posait sur ses yeux ainsi que du mascara. Elle avait mis du gloss transparent et un peu de blush. Hope était bouche bée. Il ne pouvait plus rien dire tellement elle était belle.

_« Light... Tu- Tu es magnifique ! »_, dit-il.

_« Merci Hope, toi aussi tu es très beau ! »_, répondit-elle.

Sur ce, ils partirent chez Serah. Arrivés chez elle, Serah avait l'air tellement contente de voir sa sœur aussi bien préparée.

_« Salut Sis' ! Tu es trop belle ! »_, dit-elle. Snow arriva derrière Serah et regarda Lightning avec les yeux grands ouverts,

_« Waouh Sis' ! Je savais pas que tu pouvais être aussi belle ! »_, dit-il.

Lightning leva les yeux au ciel et ignora son commentaire. Ils se dirigèrent vers la salle à manger où ils s'assirent et commencèrent à manger. Serah avait préparé un poulet avec des pommes de terres et des carottes cuites à la vapeur.

_« C'est délicieux Serah »_, complimenta Hope.

_« Merci Hope »_, répondit Serah avec un grand sourire.

_« Alors, euh... Serah ? Tu devais nous annoncer quelque chose non ? »_, demanda Lightning.

Snow et Serah se regardèrent avec anticipation puis Snow prit la parole, _« Tu sais Sis', ne te mets pas en colère d'accord ? »_

Lightning commença à s'inquiéter et s'attendait au pire.

Serah s'éclaircit la gorge et prit la parole, « _Sis', je suis enceinte... »_


	3. Chapter 2 : Une bonne nouvelle

**Coucou à tous! Désolée, ce chapitre est un peu plus court que les autres je sais, mais avec l'école et tous ça, je n'ai pas vraiment le temps d'écrire! Je vous promet des grands chapitre pendant les vacances! **

** AjisaiHiME : Merci, j'espère que tu aimes ma suite ^^**

** ultima-terra : Je suis désolée, je ne fais habituellement pas de fautes! Mais où vois-tu des fautes? Je l'ai fait lire à ma prof de français pour qu'elle les corrige et elle a dit qu'il y en avait quasiment pas!**

** Unknow : Merci beaucoup! Oui, je fais généralement des chapitres longs ^^ Oui, je suis désolée, c'est parce que j'avais écrit tout le chapitre 1 en utilisant "Je" pour Hope et "Tu" pour Lightning! Mais comme je faisait des fautes à cause de conjugaisons et tout ça, j'ai tout changé et j'ai dû en oublier certain :S Ahah! J'ai pensé à toi pour la fin du chapitre ^^ **

**Bonne lecture à tous!**

* * *

**Chapitre 2 :**

Serah s'éclaircit la gorge et prit la parole, _« Sis', je suis enceinte... » _

Hope s'attendait à voir Lightning s'énerver et crier sur sa sœur. Enfin, surtout sur Snow. Mais, elle resta sans bouger. Tout compte fait, cela n'étonnait pas vraiment Hope. Lightning n'avait jamais été du style à montrer ses émotions. Elle avait posé doucement sa fourchette contre son assiette et avait mis ses mains sur ses genoux. La tension dans la pièce était si tendu que les personnes présentes étaient mal à l'aise. Snow et Serah se regardaient, anxieux tandis que Hope regardait Lightning, attendant un mouvement de sa part. Après plusieurs minutes, Lightning respira un grand coup et claqua son poing sur la table. Snow et Serah sursautèrent à la réaction de Lightning mais Hope l'avait vu venir et n'avait pas bougé d'un poil.

_« Non mais à quoi vous pensiez ? Tu n'as que 21 ans Serah ! 21 ANS ! »_, cria-t-elle. _« Tu sais où j'étais quand j'avais ton âge ? J'étais partie sauver le monde ! Et crois moi, je ne l'avais pas voulu ! A 21 ans, tu n'es pas sensé vouloir sauver le monde ! Et encore moins vouloir UN ENFANT ! TU ES UN ENFANT, SERAH ! »_, elle hurlait à présent.

Hope commençait à s'inquiéter pour Serah car il pouvait voir les larmes monter à ses yeux et son sang monter à sa tête à cause de sa colère. Snow, lui, était mortifié. Il était blanc et bouche bée.

_« Light... Calmes toi ! »_, chuchota Hope. _« Tu vas faire pleurer Serah, calmes toi ! »_, dit-il un peu plus fort. Mais Lightning ne l'entendait pas, elle était trop prise à faire la morale à sa sœur. Il attrapa le bras de son amie qui se tue et tourna la tête vers lui. _« Light... Laisses leur une chance de s'expliquer. »_, dit-il doucement.

Lightning accepta avec un coup de tête puis tourna la tête vers Serah, attendant une explication qui en valait la peine. Ce fut Snow qui reprit la parole pour défendre son couple,

_« Lightning, »_, Snow n'osait pas appeler Lightning "Sis'" vu comme elle était énervée. _« D'abord, tu dois savoir que ce n'était vraiment pas prévu. Mais quand Serah à commencé à se sentir mal on a directement été voir le médecin et lorsqu'il nous a annoncé qu'elle était enceinte, nous avons tout les deux été très choqués. »_, il s'arrêta quelques secondes avant que Lightning lui fit signe de continuer. Ce fut cependant Serah qui continua,

_« Quand nous sommes rentré à la maison ce soir là, nous en avons longuement discuté. Et le lendemain, nous avons fait la même chose. C'est seulement au bout de 5 jours que nous avons pris la décision de le garder. Alors j'ai appelé Hope pour que vous veniez dîner ce soir. Tu vois Lightning ? Nous en avons vraiment discuté ! Et pendant longtemps ! Nous sommes vraiment sûr de ça ! »_

Lightning regarda Hope, puis Serah, puis Snow, puis Hope, puis Serah, puis Hope. Hope la regarda avec un regard qui la suppliait d'être compatissante. Lightning ouvra la bouche, puis la referma. Elle attendit quelques secondes, re-regarda Hope puis finit par dire,

_« Est-ce que tu as réfléchi à ce qu'oblige un enfant ? Moi je sais, je t'ai élevé Serah. D'abord, tu seras obligé de prendre un congé maternité. Ensuite, quand il sera né, tu sera obligée de te lever plusieurs fois par nuit, de savoir pourquoi il pleure. Toi Snow, tu devras travailler deux fois plus pour subvenir à ses besoins. Vous serez obligé de jouer avec lui quand il sera plus grand, de savoir le protéger. Un enfant est vraiment une très très grande responsabilité ! Êtes vous sûr de vouloir vous lancer là dedans ? »_, demanda-t-elle.

Serah et Snow se regardèrent et Serah répondit,

_« Je suis prête Sis', vraiment ! J'ai vu comment tu m'as élevé, tu t'y ai pris parfaitement ! Je suis vraiment prête à m'occuper de ce bébé ! »_, elle était sûre d'elle.

_« Et moi, je suis prêt à travailler deux fois plus s'il le faut pour m'occuper de ma femme et ce bébé ! Je sais que je peux y arriver ! _», rajouta Snow.

Désormais, Serah et Snow souriaient tous les deux, ils étaient extrêmement contents. Ils se regardèrent puis regardèrent Lightning. Puis Serah regarda Hope qui souriait, fier de lui. Elle lui adressa un coup de tête pour le remercier. C'est vrai, après tout, tous le monde savait que c'était grâce à Hope que Lightning a réussi à se calmer. Et sans lui, Lightning n'aurait jamais laisser une chance à Serah.

_« Je t'assures Sis', je saurais m'en occuper. Je le sais ! Et puis, si jamais j'ai besoin de conseils, j'irai voir Tante Claire ! »_, dit Serah, toute joyeuse.

Lightning blanchît et dit rapidement, _« Si tu dis à ton futur enfant de m'appeler comme ça, ne compte pas sur moi pour venir te voir souvent ! »_

Serah, Snow éclatèrent de rire tandis que Hope rigola doucement. Alors Snow rétorqua,

_« D'accord Sis', alors que pense tu de tante Light ? »_

Lightning accepta d'un coup de tête puis le dîner se termina normalement. Quand Lightning et Hope rentrèrent, il était déjà 21h45 et le soleil se couchait sur Néo-Bodhum. Il faisait un peu frais et on pouvait entendre les grillons grésiller.

_~ Arrivé chez Lightning ~_

_« Tu veux quelque chose à boire ? »_, demanda Hope en ouvrant le frigo.

_« Je veux bien un verre de lait, oui. »_, répondit Lightning en posant sa veste sur le canapé et en venant s'appuyer contre l'îlot central de la cuisine. Hope lui donna un verre de lait bien frais et se servi un verre d'eau. _« Merci pour tout à l'heure. »_, dit-elle.

Hope la regarda, se demandant pourquoi elle le remerciait, alors il demanda _« Pourquoi ça ? »_

_« Si tu n'avais pas été là, je ne sais pas si j'aurais laisser une chance de s'expliquer à ma sœur. »_, répondit Lightning.

Hope sourit et dit, _« Suis moi. »_ en prenant sa main. Lightning le suivis se demandant où il l'emmenait et elle fut surprise de voir qu'il l'emmenait sur la balancelle du porche. Elle le regarda d'un air perplexe. Il lâcha sa main et s'assit. _« Je fais souvent ça pour me relaxer. Je m'assois dehors, je ferme les yeux et j'écoute le vent, les grillons et ici, la mer. »_, s'expliqua-t-il.

Lightning s'assit à côté de lui, mis la tête en arrière et ferma les yeux. Au début, Hope la regardait, mais il dû lutter contre l'envie de l'embrasser et détourna la tête, fermant lui aussi les yeux. Comme la veille au soir, il se écouta le bruit du vent et des vagues. Mais très vite, un nouveau son détourna son attention. Le souffle calme et détendu de Lightning. N'importe qui aurait trouvé ce son normal, une respiration comme une autre. Mais pour Hope, entendre la respiration de son premier amour était comme entendre une mélodie parfaite. Ce doux son lui donnait des frissons. Doucement, Hope se rapprocha de son amie jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ai plus que quelques millimètres qui séparaient leurs épaules. De leur proximité, Hope pouvait désormais entendre les battements du cœur de Lightning. Il se concentrer sur ce son qui battait à un rythme calme et tranquille. Toute autre personne aurait pu croire que la jeune femme était endormie mais Hope savait que non. La veille, elle s'était endormie sur son épaule. Hope avait tellement capturé tous les détails qu'il pouvait à présent dire si oui ou non elle dormait. Et il pouvait dire que là, elle ne dormait pas.

Hope ne pourrait dire combien de temps il passa à écouter les battements du cœur de Lightning. La seule qu'il savait était que ça faisait longtemps car la nuit était déjà bien noire. Doucement, Lightning bougea, puis se leva. Elle baissa les yeux sur un Hope qui ouvrait péniblement ses yeux. Elle sourit à cette image et il lui rendit son sourire.

_« On rentre ? »_, demanda-t-elle. _« Il se fait tard, la nuit est déjà tombée. »_, ajouta-t-elle en regardant le ciel.

Hope hocha la tête et se leva. Ils entrèrent dans la maison et montèrent. Arrivée à la porte de sa chambre, Lightning remercia Hope à nouveau,

_« Merci, ça m'a vraiment détendu. »_

Hope sourit et répondit,

_« Ce fut un vrai plaisir. Et si tu veux tous savoir, ça se voit. »_ Lightning leva les sourcils et Hope ajouta, _« Tes traits sont détendu et tes yeux brillent. Sans compter que ta voix est plus douce que d'habitude. »_

_« Merci »_, dit-elle.

Hope se rapprocha d'un pas et ajouta, _« Au faite, j'étais sérieux tout à l'heure. Tu es vraiment très très belle. »_

Lightning sourit à nouveau et dit, _« Bonne nuit, Hope »_ Et là, Lightning fit une chose à laquelle Hope ne s'attendait absolument pas. Lightning se pencha et embrassa Hope sur la joue. Ce n'était pas le même baiser que plus tôt dans la journée. Celui du matin était rapide et purement amical. Mais celui là, était beaucoup plus long et exprimait bien plus de sentiments. Elle brisa le bisou et rentra dans sa chambre en fermant la porte derrière elle. Hope mis sa main sur sa joue. Tout pile où la jeune femme venait de l'embrasser.

Il chuchota, _« Bonne nuit Light »_, d'un ton à peine plus fort qu'un souffle puis rentra lui aussi dans sa chambre.

Il se mit en pyjama et se coucha en pensant à ce que ce baiser venait de lui procurer.

_~ Le lendemain matin ~_

Hope se réveilla vers 8h30. Autrement dit, si Lightning travaillait aujourd'hui, alors elle était déjà partie. Hope n'avait pas pensé à lui demander la veille, trop choqué par son baiser. Il se leva et prit directement sa douche. Il prit soin de sécher ses cheveux avant de sortir, au cas où Lightning serait quand même là et qu'elle lui ferait le même commentaire que la veille. Quand il sorti de sa chambre, il remarqua que la maison était vide. Lightning travaillait donc. Il arriva dans la cuisine et se prit une tasse de café avec beaucoup de lait et 2 sucres. Le jeune homme remarqua un morceau de papier sur la table, alors il s'approcha et vit l'écriture de Lightning dessus.

_« Hope, _

_Tu dormais encore quand je suis partie alors je n'ai pas voulu te réveiller. Je travaille toute la journée aujourd'hui et je ne rentrerais pas avant 18h. Je suis désolée de te demander ça, mais tu ne pourrais pas aller faire les courses aujourd'hui ? La liste est accrochée sur le frigo. J'espère que tu ne t'ennuieras pas tout seul ! Penses à aller déposer tes papiers d'inscriptions au lycée, je les ai remplis et signer. Ils sont sur la table du salon. Il manquera juste des photos d'identité, penses à en faire. Il y a un photomaton près du restaurant où l'on a mangé hier._

_A ce soir, _

_ Lightning. »_

Hope regarda sur la table du salon, il y avait en effet les papiers d'inscription. Il regarda ce qu'elle avait écrit.

_« __**Nom : **__Estheim _

_**Prénom : **__Hope Bartholomew_

_**Âge : **__16 ans _

_**Date de naissance :**__ 12 janvier 1998_

**_L'élève rentre en classe de : _**_1ère S_

**_Numéro à contacter en cas d'urgence :_**_ .05 ou .09_

**_Nom du médecin à contacter :_**_ Dr. Mark Davies_

**_Groupe sanguin :_**_ AB+_

**_Allergies constatées : _**_/_

**_Signature de_****_mère__, __père__, responsable légal : _**_Farron Claire __»_

Hope regardait cette fiche, étonné. Comment Lightning pouvait-elle savoir autant de choses à son sujet ? Il regarda le reste des feuilles sur la table, il y en avait une dizaine avec autant de détails à fournir. C'était incroyable, Hope n'en revenait pas. L'adolescent mis sa tasse de café dans l'évier, prit son manteau et partis au lycée pour déposer les papiers. Il fit un détour par le restaurant où il entra et se dirigea vers l'accueil. Il y avait un homme aux cheveux bruns qui discutait avec un autre homme blond. Hope s'approcha et demanda,

_« Excusez moi, Bonjour. »_

_« Bonjour monsieur, je peux vous aider ? »_, demanda le blond.

_« Oui, je cherche un photomaton, on m'a dit qu'il y en avait un pas loin d'ici. »_, demanda Hope.

Le blond sourit et répondit, _« Bien sûr, en sortant c'est environ 20 mètres sur la droite. »_

_« Merci beaucoup monsieur. »_, Hope répondit en sortant du restaurant.

Il y avait en effet un photomaton 20 mètres plus loin. Il fit ses photos puis se dirigea vers le lycée. Arrivé là-bas, il passa devant plusieurs élèves qui le regardaient bizarrement. Ils se retournaient sur lui. Hope n'y prêta pas attention et se dirigea vers la porte du lycée. Il sonna et la secrétaire ouvrit la porte. Hope entra et se présenta,

_« Bonjour, je suis Hope Estheim. Je viens m'inscrire dans ce lycée, est-ce que je pourrais voir le directeur s'il-vous-plaît ? »_

La femme répondit en souriant, _« Bien sûr, je vais vous conduire à son bureau. »_

Sur ce, elle se leva et sortie de son bureau. Hope la suivit dans les couloirs du lycée. Arrivés devant le bureau du directeur, la secrétaire toqua à la porte et ouvrit,

_« Désolée de vous déranger monsieur, il y a le nouvel élève qui veut vous voir. »_, dit elle au directeur.

Hope entendit le directeur répondre, _« Bien sûr, faites le entrer. »_

La secrétaire fit entrer Hope. Ce dernier s'assit en face du proviseur et sorti la pochette qui contenait les papiers d'inscription. Il se présenta et discuta avec le proviseur puis sorti les papiers. Le directeur regarda si tout était en ordre et ouvrit grands les yeux à la fin.

_« Vous êtes sous la garde de Lightning Farron ? »_, demanda le proviseur.

_« Oui, pourquoi ? »_, demanda Hope, étonné de cette question. Qu'est-ce que Lightning avait fait à ce pauvre proviseur ?

_« La Lightning Farron ? Le sergent à la garde civile ? »_, demanda à nouveau le proviseur.

_« Oui, pourquoi ? Vous la connaissez ? »_ demanda Hope.

Le directeur regarda Hope et fini par répondre, _« Je ne l'ai jamais rencontré en personne... J'ai cependant eu beaucoup d'écho à son sujet. Mais bon, passons. »,_ il continua à regarder les papiers. Une fois fini, il sortit le planning de Hope ainsi que sa carte étudiant et les lui donna en rajoutant,_ « Votre dossier d'inscription est en ordre. Vous pourrez commencer les cours lundi prochain. En attendant, passez une bonne fin de semaine. »_

_« Merci monsieur, à vous aussi. »_, répondit Hope en sortant du bureau.

Il passa dans les couloirs pour rejoindre la sortie. Quasiment toutes les filles se retournaient sur lui en chuchotant à leurs copines des phrases du style, _"Wouah le beau gosse"_ ou _"Tu as vu comme il est beau ?"_ ou encore, _"C'est le nouvel élève ? J'espère qu'il sera dans ma classe !"_. Les garçons cependant disaient des choses moins gentilles, du genre, _"Tu l'as vu ? Il n'a pas l'air très social !"_, _"Hope ? C'est quoi le problème avec son nom ? C'est un nom de fille ça non ?"_ ou encore _"Je suis sûr que c'est un gay !"_. Hope passa devant eux sans y prêter attention, comme à palumpolum.

Arrivé à la maison, il se fit à manger. Après tout, il était déjà 12h20. Après avoir mangé, il décida d'aller faire les courses pour Lightning. Il alla chercher la liste des courses sur le frigo et regarda ce qu'elle contenait : _**« 6 œufs, lait, eau, 7kg PDT »**_ et il continua à lire jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive à un produit assez... Délicat : _**« Cire, Tampons, céréales »**_. Des tampons ? Elle ne pouvait pas être sérieuse. En voyant ce mot, Hope passa par toutes les teintes de rouges possibles. _« Ce n'est pas possible ! C'est un truc de filles ça ! Je ne sais même pas où est le rayon ! »_, pensa-t-il. Puis il pensa à Lightning. Que dirait-elle si il ne les achetait pas ? Que c'est un enfant, qu'il n'ai même pas capable de faire les courses ! _« Si je suis un vrai homme, je dois aller chercher ces tampons. C'est pour Light après tout ! »_, pensa-t-il. Alors il rassembla ses affaires et parti faire les courses. Il acheta tous, même les tampons !

A peu près une heure après, il avait fini de faire les courses. Il rentra et rangea les courses puis se mit dans le canapé. Il révisa un peu ses cours de l'année dernière et ceux du début d'année. Au bout d'un long moment, il commença à s'ennuyer alors il regarda l'heure. Il était 15h30 et Hope ne savait plus quoi faire. Il se leva, prit sa veste, ses clés et partit faire un tour. Il décida d'aller voir Lightning au travail. Il partit à la garde civile en faisant un petit détour pour marcher sur la plage. C'était vendredi, mais il y avait quand même pas mal de gens ! Les élèves n'avaient donc pas cours ?

Arrivé à la garde civile, il chercha Lightning. Elle n'était pas à la même place qu'hier alors il demanda à un garde. Seulement, le garde ne savait pas non plus où elle était partie. Hope marcha dans toute l'enceinte de la GC lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un crier. Il couru en direction du cri. Lorsqu'il se sentit tout proche, il se cacha contre le mur. Là, il vit une chose qui le mit hors de lui. Une jeune femme était contre le mur. Un homme était collé contre elle et l'embrassait dans le cou. La jeune femme essayait d'échapper à l'étreinte de l'homme mais n'y arrivait pas. L'homme lui attrapa la cuisse qui remonta au niveau de la sienne pour l'empêcher de bouger. La jeune femme avait beau être musclée, elle n'était pas de taille face à l'homme qui l'embrassait. Soudain, la vérité frappa Hope. Cette jeune femme, c'était Lightning. C'était Lightning qui se faisait agresser par un homme. Et il était beaucoup trop proche d'elle, selon Hope. Alors, Hope fit une chose très impulsive. Il sortit de sa cachette, se dirigea vers l'homme qui était avec Lightning et tapota sur son épaule. Quand l'homme se retourna, il voulu crier sur Hope pour l'avoir dérangé mais n'en eu pas le temps. Il fut coupé par le poing de Hope sur son visage. Il tomba directement à terre et Hope releva les yeux sur Lightning. Elle était choquée,

_« Hope... »_, dit-elle.

* * *

**Voila! Merci à tous ceux qui ont lu! J'espère que vous avez aimé! Bonne journée/soirée à tous et oubliez pas les commentaires si vous avez aimé!**


	4. Chapter 3 : Une nouvelle dure à avaler

** Hello tout le monde! Désolée d'avoir encore une fois prit autant de temps! C'est vrai que je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps à écrire. Entre les cours, les révisions, les jeux... x) Enfin bref, j'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre! **

** Ajisai HiME : Merci ^^ En plus j'adore ce couple c'est choquant :O**

** ultima-terra : Oh punaise! Lightning avec un copain :O N'empêche, ça m'aurait tuée x)**

** unknow : Merciii :3 Ahah! Je cherchais quoi mettre dans la liste de courses et je me suis dis "Pourquoi pas ça?" ;b A toi de lire pour le savoir ^^ Oui, je ne penses pas avoir fait d'autre fautes sur celui là ^^ Thx :***

** MidnightFenrir : AHAHAHAHAHAH! Tu m'as tuée quand tu as dit ça! J'en pouvais plus x) Merci et bonne lecture :q**

**Bon lecture à tous :b**

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : **

_Je m'en excuse encore Light. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il m'avait prit ce jour là. Je t'avais vu, te débattant dans les bras de cet homme et j'ai juste... Réagit face à mon instinct. Ce qui n'est pas du tout mon style tu vas me dire. Pas faux, je passe toujours mon temps à réfléchir pour trouver de bon plans avant d'agir, et là... Mon corps avait été plus vite que mon cerveau. Maintenant, nous en rigolons... J'ai pourtant eu beaucoup de mal à passer au travers de cette mésaventure..._

* * *

_« Hope... »_, dit-elle. Lightning était très étonnée mais reprit vite ses esprits. _« Hope ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »_, demanda-t-elle.

Hope regarda à nouveau l'homme allongé par terre puis s'approcha de Lightning. Il lui posa la main droite sur son épaule et demanda, très concerné, _« Tout va bien Light ? »_. Elle le regarda avec des yeux assez choqués alors Hope rajouta, _« J'étais venu te voir, et quand j'ai vu cet homme qui t'embrassait et que toi tu te débattais, je n'ai pas réfléchis et j'ai fait.. Ce que j'ai fait. »_

_« Merci Hope. Il n'y a même pas un an, tu n'aurais pas fait ça. Tu réfléchissais trop, tu n'agissais pas assez. »_, dit elle.

Hope la regarda et se rappela d'une phrase que Lightning lui dit autrefois, _« Le problème n'est pas de savoir si on peut. »_

_« Il y a des choses qu'on doit faire, c'est tout. »_, continua Lightning avec un sourire. _« Merci Hope, je ne sais pas ou j'en serais si tu n'étais pas arrivé. »_, le remercia-t-elle.

Hope se décala de Lightning et dirigea son autre main vers la sortie en disant, _« On devrait y aller avant que l'autre se réveille. »_

Lightning suivit Hope et arrivés devant l'allée central de la zone de la GC, elle dit à Hope, _« Ne bouges pas, je dois prévenir mon supérieur que je pars. »_

Hope hocha de la tête pour confirmer et attendit. Lightning partit de son côté et entra dans le bâtiment principal.

Elle entra dans le bureau d'Amodar et dit, _« Lieutenant, je dois partir avant la fin de mon service. »_

Amodar releva la tête de ses papiers et demanda, _« Pourquoi ça ? S'est-il passé quelque chose ? Tu peux partir tranquille, Soldat. Tu as accumulé tellement d'heures de congé depuis que tu es entré dans la GC que je ne les compte mêmes plus. »_

_« Je ne préfère pas en parler si ça ne vous dérange pas, monsieur. »_, répondit Lightning.

_« Je comprends Farron, je vous verrai demain alors. »_, dit Amodar.

_« Merci Lieutenant, je vous souhaite une bonne fin de journée. A demain, monsieur. »_, salua Lightning. Elle fit une révérence et sortit du bureau. Quand elle rejoint Hope, elle lui sourit.

_« Qu'a-t-il dit ? »_, demanda Hope.

_« Qu'il me laissait la journée. »_, répondit Lightning en souriant.

_« Yes ! »_, s'écria Hope en leva son poing au ciel. Lightning le regarda amusée de son comportement. Hope la regarda et rigola. _« Désolé, je suis juste content de passer plus de temps avec toi ! »_, se justifia-t-il. Elle le regarda à nouveau, toujours en rigolant.

Sur ce, ils rentrèrent chez Lightning. Arrivés, Lightning dit, _« Je vais me changer. »_ et alla dans sa chambre prendre une douche et se changer. Hope s'assit dans le canapé et alluma la télé. Il tomba sur une série qu'il aimait bien et se laissa tenter. A la fin de l'épisode, Lightning n'était pas sortie de sa chambre. Hope savait bien que Lightning était une fille et que, comme toute les filles, elle était longue à se préparer mais là, ça faisait plus de 40 minutes qu'elle était partie se changer. Il décida d'aller voir si tout aller bien. Il se leva et se dirigea vers la chambre de son amie. Il toqua,

_« Light ? Tout va bien ? »_, demanda-t-il. Pas de réponse. _« Lightning ? »_ toujours pas de réponse. Il entre ouvrit la porte et vit Lightning. Assise par terre. Elle portait seulement une serviette entourée autour d'elle. Hope fit quelques pas dans la chambre en chuchotant, _« Light... Est-ce que... ? » _Il s'inquiétait vraiment pour elle. Elle leva la tête et Hope vit qu'elle pleurait. Sans une seconde de plus, il s'assit derrière elle et entoura ses bras sur les épaules de la jeune femme. _« Oh Light... ! »_, dit-il. Cette dernière mit ses mains sur les avants-bras du jeune homme et pleura encore plus.

_« Je-Je suis dé-désolée ! »_, sanglota-t-elle. _« J'ai essay-essayé de ne pas cra-craquer mais c'est trop fo-fort. »_

_« Chuuut. Calmes-toi, ce n'est pas grave, vraiment. »_, la rassura Hope.

_« Je suis désolée Hope, c'est juste que... Si-Si tu n'avais pas été là, je ne sais pas ce-ce qu'il se serait pa-passé... »_, sanglota Lightning

Hope regarda la tête de la jeune femme et l'embrassa sur le front pour la réconforter. C'est vrai, que serait-il arrivé si Hope n'était pas arrivé ? Il ne préférait même pas l'imaginer. _« N'y penses plus, Light. C'est finit maintenant. »_, dit-il. Lightning pleura encore pendant une dizaine de minutes. Au bout d'un moment, elle retira ses mains des bras de Hope. Ce dernier, retira ses bras des épaules de Lightning et prit sa main, _« Aller, viens. Tu dois t'habiller. »_, dit-il. Lightning hocha de la tête et laissa Hope l'emmener s'asseoir sur son lit. _« Je te laisse t'habiller. Tu me rejoins dans le salon quand tu as finis ? »_, demanda Hope. Lightning hocha de la tête à nouveau et Hope sortit de sa chambre.

Dans le salon, Hope s'assit dans le canapé. Au bout d'à peine une minute, le téléphone sonna. Hope vérifia le téléphone fixe, mais ce n'était pas celui là. Il reconnu finalement la sonnerie du portable de Lightning. Il chercha son sac dans le dressing du hall d'entrée. Il trouva le portable dans la poche intérieur. Hope répondit quelques instant après.

_« Allô ? »_, répondit Hope.

_« Hope ? »_, demanda une voix masculine.

_« Oui, c'est bien moi. A qui ai-je l'honneur ? »_, demanda Hope.

_« Bonjour mon grand, c'est Amodar à l'appareil. »_, informa Amodar.

_« Aaah, bonjour Lieutenant ! Comment allez vous ? »_, demanda Hope.

_« Bien, bien. Écoutes, j'appelle parce que j'ai besoin de te demander quelque chose. »_, dit Amodar.

_« Bien sûr, que voulez vous ? »_, demanda Hope.

_« Je m'inquiètes pour le sergent Farron. Elle a prit sa journée aujourd'hui et ça ne lui ressemble pas. »_, informa Amodar.

_« Oui, monsieur, je sais. J'étais avec elle quand elle est venue vous voir. Il s'est passé... Quelque chose et j'ai préféré la ramener à la maison. »_, répondit Hope.

_« Bien bien, au moins elle t'écoutes. A chaque fois que je m'inquiètes pour elle, je lui propose de prendre une journée et elle ne veut jamais. D'ailleurs, depuis qu'elle à commencé à travailler ici, elle n'a prit que 2 jours, dont un pour son anniversaire et uniquement parce que sa sœur l'avait obligé. Comment as-tu fais pour qu'elle t'écoutes ? Ce n'était rien de grave au moins ? »_, demanda Amodar, très concerné.

Hope laissa échapper un petit rire, _« Non non, ne vous inquiétez pas. Que vouliez vous me demander ? »_, demanda-t-il.

_« Tu penses être capable de convaincre le sergent de prendre une semaine entière de congé ? »_, demanda Amodar avec une voix plein d'espoir.

Les yeux de Hope s'écarquillèrent. Il répondit, _« Euh... Je ne sais pas, monsieur. Je peux essayer mais je ne promets rien. »_

_« Je compte sur toi Hope ! Et si elle ne veut pas, essaies de l'aborder sous un autre angle. »_, proposa Amodar.

_« Euh... C'est à dire, monsieur ? »_, demanda Hope.

_« Dis lui que c'est un ordre. Que si elle revient à la GC, je ne l'autoriserais pas à travailler. J'espère que ça marchera. »_, répondit Amodar.

_« D'accord monsieur, je vais essayer de la convaincre et si elle ne veut pas, je lui dirai que c'est un ordre. »_, promis Hope.

_« Je compte sur toi mon grand ! Aller, je dois te laisser. Bonne fin de journée et embrasses Lightning de ma part. »_, dit Amodar.

Hope laissa échappé un petit rire, _« Oui monsieur, mais je doute qu'elle en veuille. Bonne fin de journée. »_, dit-il en rigolant.

Amodar rit à la réponse du jeune homme et raccrocha. Hope remit le portable de Lightning dans son sac qu'il re-rangea dans dans le dressing. Quand il vi:nt se rasseoir dans le canapé, Lightning arriva. Elle portait un mini-short en sweat noir avec un débardeur marron. Hope la regarda, son mini-short montrait toutes ses jambes. Toutes ses cuisses... Au plus grand plaisir de Hope. Elle s'assit à côté de lui en râlant,

_« Ça va mieux ? », _demanda Hope, concerné.

Elle laissa échapper un long soupir et répondit, _« Oui, je ne sais vraiment pas ce qu'il m'a prit. Désolée. »_

Hope se rapprocha d'elle et passa un bras autour de ses épaules. Elle le regarda avec un air interrogateur. _« Arrêtes de t'excuser, c'est normal que tu ais réagit comme ça. »_

Lightning le regarda puis regarda derrière le fauteuil, sa tête toujours en face de lui mais ne le regardant plus, _« Non, c'est juste que... Habituellement, je n'aurais pas... Pleurer... C'est juste que là,_ _c'est une accumulation. »_, répondit Lightning.

Hope ne comprenait pas. Il chercha son regard mais elle ne voulait pas le regarder. Il demanda, _« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire une __"accumulation" ? »_

Elle baissa la tête toujours sans le regarder et répondit, _« Euh... Tu te rappelles quand tu m'as demandé pourquoi la journée à la GC avait été ennuyante ? »_ Hope hocha de la tête en réponse et elle continua, _« Je t'ai dit que... Certain de mes élèves me manquaient de respect. D'habitude, j'arrive à m'en débarrasser facilement, mais... Celui là est vraiment... Robuste. Je veux dire... C'est le meilleur élève que j'ai jamais eu ! Toi y compris ! Il est plus fort que moi et... Je n'arrive pas à m'échapper lorsqu'il m'attrape. »_

Les yeux de Hope s'écarquillèrent pour deux choses. De une, comment Lightning avait-elle pu garder ce secret sans le dire à personne ? Elle restait juste là à subir tous ce que cet homme lui faisait ? Et de deux, aux yeux de Light, il avait été un bon élève ? Il ressenti de la joie à cette pensée, mais la rage était trop présente pour laisser le sentiment d'allégresse l'envahir. Il mis son pouce et son index sur le menton de Lightning et lui releva la tête pour la forcer à le regarder mais elle ne voulait vraiment pas. Bien qu'elle avait la tête en face de celle de Hope, elle avait les yeux qui regardaient la cuisine. Elle avait beau ne pas le regarder, Hope n'était pas aveugle. Et encore moins dupe. Il voyait clairement que Lightning avec des larmes dans les yeux.

_« Lightning, regardes moi. »_, demanda-t-il d'un ton ferme, mais doux. Elle ne bougea pas d'un poil. Il recommença, _« Lightning ! Regardes moi ! S'il-te-plaît ! »_, ordonna-t-il un peu plus fort mais toujours doucement. Elle finit par le regarder. Elle avait de plus en plus de larmes dans les yeux. Alors, Hope posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres, _« Lightning... Est-ce que cet homme a déjà réussi à... ? »_ pas besoin de plus de mot, Lightning comprit. Plus de larmes se formèrent dans ses yeux quand elle hocha sa tête pour confirmer. La crainte de Hope était donc vraie. Quand Lightning recommença à pleurer, Hope la prit dans ses bras dans un câlin tendre et affectif.

Tout en pleurant, elle ajouta, _« J'étais vierge Hope... »_ puis pleura encore plus.

Hope ne pouvait pas imaginer la souffrance qu'elle avait dû avoir. Comment cet... En***ré avait pu la violer ? Ce c****rd, ce s*lo ! _« Je suis désolé Light. J'aurais aimé être arrivé plus tôt ! Vraiment ! Je suis vraiment plus que désolé ! Si tu savais comme je me sens coupable ! Excuses moi Lightning ! »_ s'excusa Hope bien qu'il n'était pas fautif.

Lightning secoua la tête, regardant toujours vers le bas, _« Ce n'est pas ta faute, Hope. Je te suis déjà plus que reconnaissante d'être arrivé aujourd'hui. Sans toi, il aurait sûrement... Recommencé... »_, dit elle.

_« Je sais que je n'y suis pour rien, mais j'aurais tellement aimé être là avant... J'aurais pu empêcher cette homme de te— Tu es la personne la plus importante à mes yeux Light ! Tu crois que savoir que quelqu'un t'as fait subir— Si je pouvais remonter le temps— Il le payera Light ! Je te le promet ! »_, s'exclama Hope.

Lightning releva la tête en sursaut. Hope la regarda, elle avait les yeux gonflés par les larmes qui les entouraient. Elle regarda Hope en suppliant, _« Non Hope ! Je t'en pris. Personne ne doit être au courant ! Ça nuirait à ma réputation ! »_

Hope écarquilla les yeux, _« Comment ? Mais Light, il va recommencer si tu ne dis rien ! Light— »_

Lightning le coupa, _« Non Hope ! Je suis sérieuse ! Je vais m'occuper de lui, tu peux en être sûre ! Mais s'il-te-plaît ne dis rien à personne Hope ! Promets le moi ! »_

Hope réfléchit quelques secondes puis hocha la tête, _« Je te le promet. Mais à une seule condition. »_ Lightning le regarda, l'incitant à continuer, _« Je veux que tu sois toujours en présence de quelqu'un dans l'enceinte de la GC. Que ce soit un élève, un supérieur, un collègue. Peut importe, mais je ne veux pas que tu sois seule. »_, précisa Hope.

_« … Hope, je n'ai pas— Je ne parle à personne au boulot ! Je ne pourrais jamais être accompagnée en permanence ! »_, se défendit Lightning.

Hope soupira, _« Hum... De toute façon, tu as une semaine de libre. »_

Les yeux de Lightning s'agrandir à cause du choc, _« De quoi tu parles ? Il est hors de question que je prenne un jour de congé de plus ! Tu sais très bien que j'aime travailler ! »_, dit Lightning.

_« Lightning ! De toute façon, c'est un ordre d'Amodar. Il m'a appelé tout à l'heure et il m'a demandé si je pouvais t'obliger à prendre une semaine de congé. Et il a dit que si ça ne marchait pas, je devais... Je devais te dire que c'était un ordre de se part. »_, annonça Hope.

Lightning laissa échapper un petit rire, _« Oui, c'est tout à fait son style. D'accord. Je fais une pause. Mais à une seule condition. Je fais une pause de trois jours et pas plus ! », _dit Lightning.

_« Pourquoi trois jours ? »_, demanda Hope.

Lightning répondit, _« Parce que dans trois jours, tu reprends l'école et du coup je m'ennuierai. »_

Hope rigola et dit, _« D'accord. Trois jours. J'appellerai Amodar tout à l'heure. »_

Lightning s'enfouit dans les bras de Hope en fermant les yeux et remercia Hope, _« Merci... »_

_« De rien, Light. »_, dit-il

_A ce moment, je voulais juste que le lycée ne reprenne pas et que je puisse rester avec toi pendant des jours, des semaines et des années. Je voulais juste que le temps s'arrête. Que tu puisses rester dans mes bras pendant une éternité. Là, au creux de mon épaule. Tes magnifiques cheveux roses restant sur mon épaule et mon bras. Ta main posée sur mon torse. Tes yeux fermés et ton souffle calme. Je pouvais entendre ton battement de cœur, régulier et détendu contre mes côtes. Je voulais passer ma vie à te sentir contre moi, ou je voulais mourir maintenant. Tu n'as pas idée à quel point je te voulais, Light..._

* * *

**Voilà mes chers lecteurs! J'espère que vous avez aimé ^^ Bonne journée/soirée à tous :) **


	5. Chapter 4 : Une rentrée Palpitante

**Hey tout le monde! Désolée un peu en retard pour le chapitre ^^ Mais bon je me rattrape il est assez long celui là :b Merci à tous pour vos commentaires! Continuez ça me fait tellement plaisir!**

** Unknown : Merciii :p Ahah oui des fois je prends pas mon temps à détailler et ça part trop vite ^^ Mdrr toi aussi tu es sadique? XD**

** MidnightFenrir : Oui j'ai remarqué en me relisant après que tu me l'ai dit ^^ Du coup... Je l'ai passé en M mdrr. Je l'ai déjà en anglais sur mon ordi ^^ C'est juste que j'attends encore quelques chapitres pour commencer à la poster en anglais :b**

** ultima-terra : La pauvre hein oui? :'( **

**C'est marant, je rejoue un peu à FF13-2 en ce moment et à chaque fois que je vois Hope, je l'aime de plus en plus! Je vais finir par sortir avec le poster de lui qui est dans ma chambre *_* xD Déjà je le trouvais trop mignon quand il avait 14 ans mais alors là à 24/27 :O Il est troooooooop beau *_,* Vous en pensez quoi de lui vous? Et Light?**

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Une rentrée palpitante.**

_Après notre épisode de pleures et de haine, j'ai finalement réussi à passer au dessus de ça et nous avions passé le reste de la journée à rigoler et parler. Mais bon, passons à ce que je veux te raconter aujourd'hui. Nous y voilà. Le jour où je reprend l'école. Enfin, techniquement c'est demain. Mais il faut que je me prépare. Et je sais que tu m'aideras Light. Je peux compter sur toi... Ma meilleure amie... Même si j'aimerais que tu sois tellement plus..._

_« HOOOOOOPE ! »_, en entendant ce cri, Hope se réveilla en sursaut. Il sortit de son doux cocon qu'était sa couverture et se précipita en haut des escaliers.

_« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Light ? »_, demanda-t-il avec une voix fatiguée. Lightning, en bas des escaliers, sourit à cette vue,

_« Il est 11h et demain tu reprends le lycée, alors dépêches toi je vais te préparer à reprendre les cours. »_, annonça-t-elle.

_« D'accord, je vais me laver ! »_, répondit Hope, toujours à moitié endormi. Il partit dans la salle bain et ferma la porte. Quelques minutes après, Lightning entendait la douche couler. Quand Hope redescendit, il portait un jean noir avec un T-shirt du même vert que ses yeux. Il était encore en chaussettes. Lightning, quant à elle, portait un short bleu clair un peu abîmé qui arrivait au dessus de ses genoux avec un débardeur ample rouge foncé. Elle portait des sandales du même rouge que son débardeur. _« Qu'est-ce que tu me prépares de bon ? »_, demanda Hope, sentant la bonne odeur de nourriture.

_« Du bacon avec des toasts. »_, répondit Lightning en mettant son assiette sur la table.

_« Tu ne manges pas ? »_, demanda Hope. Lightning le fixa,

_« Tu rigoles ? »_, demanda-t-elle. _« J'ai déjeuné à 9h15. Je ne suis pas du style à faire la grasse matinée... MOI ! »_, rétorqua-t-elle. Hope éclata de rire et Lightning passa derrière lui en ébouriffant ses cheveux au passage. Elle partit dans sa chambre chercher quelque chose. Quand elle revint dans la cuisine, Hope avait finit de déjeuner. Il se leva et demanda,

_« Alors, quoi de prévu pour aujourd'hui ? »_

_« Déjà on va aller faire des courses. Il te faut des affaires pour les cours et on va te racheter des vêtements. Ensuite je vais t'emmener voir Serah pour qu'elle t'explique deux ou trois trucs sur le fonctionnement de notre lycée. Et après je t'ai préparé un programme de relaxation génial ! »_, répondit Lightning. Elle avait l'air toute excitée sur la dernière phrase. Hope avait un peu peur et ne savait pas trop à quoi s'attendre.

_« Huuuum... D'accord. Raaaah— Ça va être trop bieen ! »_, répondit-il. Lightning rigola et le tira par le bras pour qu'il se lève.

_« Aller enfiles tes chaussures et rejoint moi dans le garage ! »_, dit Lightning avant de quitter la maison. Hope prit sa paire de converses noires dans le dressing du hall, les enfila et sortit. Arrivé dans le garage, il trouva Lightning sur son véhicule volant (_**NB :**** Je suis désolée, je ne connais pas le nom des véhicules volant que Snow, Gadot et Hope et Vanille prennent pour aller au trône d'Anima:O)**_ Après qu'elle lui ai dit de venir, il s'installa derrière elle et mit ses bras autour de la taille de son amie. Ils partirent vers le centre commercial.

Après au moins deux heures de négociations avec Lightning, Hope finit par céder et laissa Lightning payer toutes ses nouvelles tenues. Ce qui revenait à dire : huit T-shirt, six chemises, deux bermuda en toile pour la plage, des nouveaux boxers et une dizaine de nouveaux jeans. Ce qui en revenait (au plus grand désespoir de Hope) à la coquette somme de 25 000 gils.

_« Tu sais Light, j'aurais pu payer... Ça me gêne... »_, disait-il.

_« Oh Hope ! J'ai ta garde jusqu'à ta majorité, non ? Alors laisses moi m'occuper de toi. »_, répondait Lightning.

Après avoir finit leurs emplettes, Lightning et Hope allèrent manger chez Serah et Snow.

_« Raaaah— J'ai faim ! »_, dit Hope lorsqu'ils arrivèrent chez Serah.

_« Normal, il est 14h30 ! Tu t'es levé trop tard Hope ! »_ répondit Lightning en toquant à la porte.

_« Tu rigoles ? On serait arrivés plus tôt si tu ne m'avais pas obligé à essayer toutes ces tenues ! »_, rétorqua Hope. Et avant que Lightning puisse répondre, Snow arriva dans l'encadrement de la porte avec les bras grands ouverts.

_« Hope ! Sis' ! »_, dit-il. Au moment d'entourer Hope et Lightning de ses bras, cette dernière se pencha pour passa sous ses bras et laissa Hope s'étouffer tout seul dans le manteau de Snow. Elle rigola en voyant Hope devenir rouge de manque d'air.

_« Laisse le Snow. »_, dit-elle en rigolant. Mais Snow était trop occupé à étouffer Hope pour l'entendre. _« Eh, Snow ! »_, répéta-t-elle plus fort et froidement. Quand il ne répondit toujours pas, elle arracha son bandana et prit une grosse poignée de ses cheveux. Quand elle le tira en arrière, Snow hurla et lâcha Hope pour attraper le bras de Lightning.

_« Aaaah ! Sis' ! Arrêtes ! Ça fait mal ! »_, cria-t-il. Serah arriva, alertée par le bruit et cria à Lightning,

_« Sis' ! Arrêtes ça ! Tu lui fais mal ! »_. Quand Lightning le lâcha, Snow se mit accroupi et se massa la tête pour atténuer la douleur. _« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a fait encore ? »_, demanda Serah à Lightning. Lightning crois ses bras sur sa poitrine.

_« Si je ne l'avais pas arrêté, Hope ne serait plus de ce monde. »_, répondit-il calmement. _« Tu sais que ton mari est un ours, n'est-ce pas ? »_, demanda-t-elle. Serah rigola et se tourna vers son mari.

_« Tout va bien ? »_, demanda-t-elle.

_« Oui, j'ai l'impression d'avoir perdu tous les cheveux de ma tête mais ça va, oui. »_, répondit Snow. Pendant ce temps, Lightning était rentrée dans la maison, Hope sur ses talons.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, Serah et Snow rentrèrent. Ils mangèrent tous ensemble dans la bonne humeur puis après le repas, Snow partit dans le garage bricoler tandis que Serah s'assit sur la table et sortit des dizaines de feuilles et des livres.

_« Hope ! Viens ici. »_, appela-t-elle. Hope se leva du canapé où il était assis accompagné de Lightning et ils vinrent s'asseoir à côté de Serah. _« Bon, je vais déjà t'expliquer comment marche le lycée. Et après, je vais te faire rattraper les cours que tu as manqué les deux dernières semaines. D'accord ? »_, demanda Serah doucement.

Après avoir poussé un long soupir, Hope répondit, _« D'accord... »_. Serah expliqua donc le fonctionnement du lycée de Bodhum à Hope et commença ensuite à lui faire cours. Ce qui dura cinq minutes pour une personne normale, dura une heure pour Lightning. Elle poussa un long soupir et dit,

_« Bon ! Si aucun de vous n'as besoin de moi, je vais aller faire un tour. »_. Serah et Hope levèrent leurs têtes vers Lightning avec un air interrogateur. Alors Lightning ajouta en se levant, _« Quoi ? Oh Serah, tu sais très bien que je n'ai jamais aimé l'école. J'ai arrêté à la fin du collège pour travailler à la GC mais je n'avais jamais été aussi ravie. »_ Serah laissa échapper un petit rire.

_« D'accord Light. Tu viens rechercher Hope vers 17h, d'accord ? »_, demanda Serah. Lightning répondit par un signe de la main et sortit de la maison.

**~17h, Cité Côtière de Bodhum~**

Lightning revint chez Serah et vit Hope toujours entrain de travailler sur la table de la salle à manger.

_« Tu es prêt ? »_, demanda-t-elle à Hope en posant une main sur son épaule. Il leva la tête vers elle, un sourire aux lèvre,

_« Je finis cet exercice et j'arrive. »_, répondit-il.

_« D'accord, je t'attends dans la cuisine. »_, annonça-t-elle. Sur ce, Lightning partit dans la cuisine et se servit un verre d'eau. Quelques minutes après, Hope arriva dans la cuisine.

_« On y va Light ? »_, demanda-t-il. Lightning hocha de la tête et, après avoir dit au revoir à sa sœur, rentra chez elle accompagnée de Hope.

Arrivés chez Lightning, Hope avait l'air extrêmement fatigué,

_« Tu vas bien Hope ? Tu as l'air fatigué. »_, demanda Lightning. Il leva la tête pour la regarder et répondit,

_« Je suis fatigué mentalement à cause des cours de remise à niveau de Serah. Mais mon corps est encore en pleine forme. Je déteste ce genre de fatigue. »_

_« C'est vrai que ce n'est pas la meilleure des fatigue... Bon ! Je t'ai préparé un programme de remise en forme, tu te rappelles ? »_, dit Lightning. Hope chercha dans son cerveau et finit par se souvenir,

_« Ah oui ! C'est ça que tu es parti faire pendant que j'étais chez Serah ? »_, demanda Hope.

_« Exactement ! J'ai préparé tout ça. »_, répondit Lightning en souriant.

_« Très bien, alors allons-y ! »_, déclara Hope.

_« C'est parti ! »_, ajouta Lightning fière de son programme. Elle prit le bras de Hope et partit en direction de la chambre de ce dernier. _« D'abord, tu vas enfiler cette tenue de sport et tu me rejoins en bas. »_, voyant que Hope ouvrit la bouche pour protester Lightning rajouta, _« Et tous ça sans protester. A toute suite. »_, et elle partit en fermant la porte derrière elle. Stupéfié, Hope reprit ses esprits quelques que secondes après. _Qu'elle énergie !_, pensa-t-il. Il se changea et rejoint Lightning dans le salon. Elle aussi s'était changée en tenue de sport. Tenue qui se composait d'un short noir et d'un débardeur mauve pale qui suivait avec des chaussures, mauves et noires. Elle était en train de mettre des trucs dans un sac à dos. Elle leva la tête en voyant Hope entrer dans le salon et mit le sac sur son dos. _« Tu es prêt ? »_, demanda-t-elle. Hope hocha la tête et la suivit dehors. Lightning annonça le programme prévu, « _Bon, on va faire un petit jogging pour s'aérer la tête et ensuite on ira se poser dans un endroit magnifique que j'aime tellement pour manger. D'accord ? »_

_« Ça me va parfaitement. Tu as raison Light, ça va me faire du bien de courir. »_, annonça Hope.

_« Exactement ! Et... J'ai toujours raison ! »_, annonça-t-elle.

_« Oui... Bien sûr. »_, répondit Hope avec sarcasme. Lightning le frappa assez fort dans le bras pour qu'il ai un bleu. _« Aouch ! C'était en quel honneur ? »_, demanda-t-il.

_« Ça, c'est pour t'être moqué de moi. »_, répondit-elle. Hope laissa échapper un rire et sur ce, ils commencèrent à courir. Bien que ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas couru, Hope avait encore une bonne endurance et arrivait à suivre Lightning assez facilement. Il arrivait même à tenir la conversation avec elle sans s'essouffler. Lightning regarda sa montre, ça faisait 1h15 qu'ils couraient. _« Dis donc, tu as encore une sacrée endurance. Tu courais à Palumpolum ? »_, demanda Lightning.

_« Non, je n'avais pas vraiment le temps et mon père ne voulait pas que je sorte tout seul. »_, dit Hope. Lightning le regarda en deux fois. Comprenant le sentiment de confusion de son amie, Hope rajouta _« Après toute notre aventure de L'Cie, il avait peur que je me fasse Kidnapper ou je ne sais pas trop quoi. »_

_« Mais pourtant, c'est justement avec notre aventure en temps que L'Cie qu'il aurait du apprendre à te faire confiance. En plus, dans "Kidnapping" il y a "Kid" **(traduit littéralement par 'Enfant/Gamin')**. »_, dit Lightning.

_« Je sais. Mais bon que veux tu ? Et puis je ne l'avais pas vu depuis longtemps et je ne voulais pas le blesser. Pour une fois que j'avais des relations correctes avec lui, je ne voulais pas tout ruiner en tentant une dispute. »_, dit Hope.

_« Umf... Si tu le dis. On arrive à l'endroit dont je te parlais. Il est au fond de ce chemin. »_, dit-elle en montrant un passage très étroit à travers un bois sur la gauche. Ils passèrent entre les branches et à peine une minutes plus tard, ils étaient arrivés à l'endroit préféré de Lightning. Pendant que cette dernière mettait une couverture sur l'herbe et s'y installait, Hope tournait sur lui même en regardant le magnifique passage qu'il voyait. Il prit son temps pour regarder en détails chaque coin de cet endroit. A sa gauche se tenait la forêt par laquelle il était arrivé. En face de lui était un petit lac qui avait l'air assez profond et qui avait de l'eau assez limpide pour qu'il puisse voir les poissons exotiques de toutes les couleurs à travers. Le fond était composé de galet gris clairs et de magnifiques herbes de couleurs bleues, vertes ou encore rouges. Derrière Hope se tenait une énorme falaise. Lui et Lightning se tenait en bas de celle ci. De la falaise coulait une énorme cascade. Hope pouvait sentir quelques gouttes fraîches se poser sur sa peau lorsqu'il s'en approcha. A sa droite, il y avait une rivière qui partait de la cascade pour rejoindre le lac. Lightning le regarda en souriant. Elle aimait le voir aussi heureux. _« Tu aimes ? »_, demanda-t-elle. Il vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle heureux comme jamais auparavant.

_« Light... C'est... Comment dire... Je n'ai même pas de mots pour décrire comment c'est magnifique ! Je n'ai jamais vu un endroit aussi magnifique ! »_, répondit-il avec des étoiles dans les yeux. Lightning sourit, contente d'elle.

_« Je suis heureuse que tu aimes. J'ai découvert cet endroit quand j'était en patrouille en dehors de la ville et j'ai directement eu un coup de cœur ! Je trouve que c'est un mélange entre les sources Sulyya et les monts Yaschas et c'est vraiment magnifique. », _dit-elle. Hope hocha de la tête pour approuver et s'allongea sur la couverture. Quelques secondes plus tard, Lightning s'installa à côté de lui et regarda le ciel. Ce magnifique ciel bleu sans un seul nuage. Hope se perdit dans la contemplation du ciel pendant longtemps. Il ne savait pas combien de temps il partit, mais il savait que c'était long. Très long. A en juger par ce silence miraculeux, Lightning devait, elle aussi, être dans ses pensées. Au bout d'un très long moment, Lightning se releva pour se repose sur un coude et regarder Hope. Il avait fermé les yeux et avait un respiration calme et régulière. Lightning en conclu qu'il s'était probablement endormi. Elle regarda sa montre, ça faisait précisément 53 minutes qu'ils étaient arrivés. Il était déjà 19h23 et si ils voulaient être rentré avant 22h, ils devaient manger maintenant. Lightning caressa doucement la joue de son ami pour le réveiller. Voyant qu'il ne bougeait pas, elle mit sa main sur torse et se pencha doucement pour l'embrasser sur le front. Hope commença à légèrement bouger à se contact. Il sentait les lèvres chaudes de Lightning sur son front et trouvait cette sensations plus que parfaite. Il ouvrit doucement les yeux pour découvrir une Lightning souriante. Il sourit en retour et dit,

_« Je suis désolé, je pense que je me suis endormi. » _Lightning laissa échapper un petit rire.

_« Je pense aussi. Il est presque 19h30 et on doit manger si on veut être rentrer avant 22h. »_, déclara-t-elle.

_« Pourquoi veux tu être rentrer avant 22h ? »_, demanda Hope.

_« Tu vas au lycée demain Hope. Et je ne veux pas que tu sois fatigué pour ton premier jour d'école. »_, annonça-t-elle. Hope rigola.

_« Tu rigoles ? Je n'arriverais jamais à dormir à 22h ! »_, s'exclama Hope.

_« Dit celui qui vient de s'endormir. De toute façon, tu n'as pas le choix. »_, dit Lightning en déballant les sandwichs qu'elle avait emporté dans son sac.

_« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »_, demanda Hope en prenant un sandwich (Salade Bacon Chedar).

_« Tu es sous ma responsabilité alors tu dois m'obéir. »_, déclara Lightning en croquant dans son sandwich (Salade Jambon Emmental). Hope la regarda et elle le regarda en retour sans le lâcher. Pour finir, ce fut Hope qui baissa les yeux en premier.

_« D'accord. Mais je veux négocier à 22h30. »_, demanda-t-il. En se levant après avoir finit son sandwich. Il proposa une main à Lightning pour l'aider à se lever.

_« Entendu. 22H30, pas une minute de plus. »_, dit-elle en prenant la main de Hope et en se levant. Elle commença à ranger les affaires dans le sac à dos et partit vers le chemin par lequel ils étaient arrivés. Hope la suivit à moitié endormi. _« Je connais un chemin qui nous ramène à la maison en à peine 20 minutes en marchant. »_, déclara-t-elle.

_« Cool ! Je ne me voyais pas courir après avoir mangé. »_, répondit Hope.

_« Dépêchons nous, il est déjà 21h25 ! On a traîné pour manger ! »_, dit-elle. Ils partirent donc en direction de Néo-Bodhum.

**_~40 minutes plus tard, Salon~_**

Hope s'installa tranquillement dans le canapé près de Lightning. Il venait de prendre une bonne douche et se sentait revivre. Il expira longuement et s'installa profondément dans le canapé.

_« Je suis épuisée ! »_, dit Lightning en s'allongeant près le lui. Elle avait la tête près des genoux de Hope et regardait le jeune homme de bas. Elle ferma les yeux et poussa un long soupir.

_« Tu peux utiliser mes genoux en guise de coussin si tu veux Light. »_, dit Hope. Lightning ouvrit un œil et le regarda. _« Enfin, si tu veux. Mais je dis ça, je dis rien moi. »_, se rattrapa Hope. Lightning le regarda longuement et finit par mettre sa tête sur ses genoux.

_« Merci. »_, annonça-t-elle. _« Et... Tu es tout rouge. »_, dit-elle en rigolant. Hope se cacha la tête avec ses mains et annonça, gêné,

_« Arrêtes de m'embêter ! »_ Il obtenu la meilleure réaction de Lightning. Elle rigola de plus en plus. Au bout de quelques minutes elle commença à se calmer et Hope perdit de sa rougeur. Elle se positionna sur le côté et ferma les yeux en baillant.

_« Bon, bonne nuit. »_, dit-elle.

_« Bonne nuit Light. »_, dit Hope en frottant inconsciemment l'épaule de Lightning. Elle frissonna à ce toucher et s'endormit à peine quelques minutes plus tard. Hope restait là, à regarder Lightning dormir. _Merveilleuse vue_, pensa-t-il. A 10h20, il se redressa et prit Lightning dans ses bras en mariée. Il monta les escaliers et entra dans la chambre de Lightning. Il poussa la couette et posa doucement la jeune femme dans son lit. Après lui avoir enlevé les chaussures, il mit la couette jusqu'à ses épaules, déposa un léger baiser sur son épaule et partit dans sa chambre en fermant la porte derrière lui. Après s'être déshabillé jusqu'à être en boxers, il régla son réveil à 6h30 et se coucha.

**~Le lendemain matin, 6h45~**

_Bip Bip Bip Bip Bip _Hope frappa son réveil une énième fois.

**~6h50~**

_Bip Bip Bi— _Hope lança son réveil contre le mur. _Il se tait enfin !_, pensa Hope. Il remit sa couverture sur lui et reparti pour dormir mais à ce moment, Lightning ouvrit la porte en grand.

_« Hope ! Dépêches toi ! Il est 50 ! Tu commences à 8h non ? »_, dit Lightning.

_« Huuuuum ! »,_ répondit Hope. Lightning s'avança vers le lit et tira sur sa couette d'un coup sec, Hope se retrouvant exposé à l'air frais de la chambre. _« Aaaah ! Mais tu es malade ?! J'ai froid ! Rends moi ma couette ! »_ cria-t-il.

_« Ha, là tu es réveillé. Viens en bas, le petit déjeuner et déjà prêt. »_, annonça-t-elle en attendant près de la porte la couette toujours dans ses mains. Hope se leva en se plaignant d'être levé trop tôt ou quelque chose comme ça. Il alla dans son armoire chercher des vêtements et Lightning regardait le moindre de ses mouvements. Contrairement au Hope de 14ans, le Hope de 'Presque' 17ans était musclé. Très musclé. Il avait 6 plaques de chocolat de formées ainsi que les obliques et les pectoraux très formés. Il avait les biceps et les sartorius plus gros qu'avant. Il passa devant Lightning et descendit en bas. Lightning le rejoint en bas et commença à manger en face de lui. Il avait mis un jeans gris foncé avec un tee-shirt turquoise. Elle prit sa tasse de café dans ses mains. _« Tu es prêt pour ta première journée de cours ? »_, demanda-t-elle.

_« Moui... »,_ répondit-il. _« Il faut juste que je me réveille un peu. Et pour ça j'ai besoin de café. »_, dit-il. Lightning le regarda et lui tendit sa tasse de café avec beaucoup de compassion dans ses yeux. Il prit sa tasse et prit une longue gorgée avant de lui rendre, _« Merci. Ça va déjà mieux. »_, dit-il. Lightning sourit.

_« Bon, tu as tout dans ton sac n'est-ce pas ? »_, demanda-t-elle. Hope prit son sac et commença à regarda dedans,

_« Bloc note, carnet, clés, argent, carte ID, papiers d'inscriptions, crayons... »_, dit-il. Lightning hocha de la tête à chaque mot.

_« Je pense que tu es prêt. »_, déclara-t-elle. Elle se leva et mit ses bottes de combat. _« Je vais t'accompagner jusqu'au lycée, c'est sur le chemin de la Garde Civile. »_, dit-elle. Hope hocha de la tête et partit se brosser les dents. 5 minutes après, il redescendit et mit ses chaussures. Lightning partit à son tour se brosser les dents et quand elle redescendit, il était l'heure d'y aller.

_« On y va ? »_, demanda Hope son sac déjà sur son dos. Lightning prit son holster et l'attacha à sa ceinture avec beaucoup de mal. Alors Hope s'approcha d'elle et le mit en à peine une seconde.

_« Merci. »_, dit Lightning. Et sur ce, ils partirent en direction du lycée. _« Tu sais, je suis sûre que tu vas te faire plein d'amis. »_, dit Lightning, brisant le silence entre eux.

_« Hum... Je ne pense pas. Quand j'ai été déposé mon dossier d'inscription, tout le monde me regardais bizarrement. Les filles avaient toutes leurs regards posés sur moi et les garçons croyaient que j'étais gay... » _Lightning laissa échapper un rire,

_« Hope... Ce n'est pas en rapport avec le fait d'avoir été un L'Cie, » _elle laissa un autre rire passer entre ses lèvres. Hope la regarda étonné,

_« C'est quoi alors ? Je n'ai pas l'air d'un gay rassures moi, »_ Lightning rigola clairement cette fois-ci,

_« Tu devrais le savoir mieux que moi. C'est le lycée, c'est l'âge. C'est la dure époque de l'adolescence. Il y a les adolescents qui ne subissent pas vraiment cette période et qui passent d'enfant à adulte calme et posé, comme toi Hope. Et il y a les adolescents qui subissent cette période. Qui sont ingrats et injustes et se sentent mal dans leurs peaux. Alors ils s'en prennent à ceux qui sont passé outre cette période. Donc ils s'en prennent à toi. C'est normal Hope. Et non, tu n'as pas du tout l'air d'un gay. Fais moi confiance. »_

_« Mais... Je n'y peux rien moi. Je n'ai pas eu vraiment le choix. J'ai été forcé à grandir, sinon je n'aurais pas survécu lorsque nous étions L'Cie, »_ Hope s'expliqua en baissant la tête. Lightning mit sa main sur l'épaule du jeune homme,

_« C'est vrai que le fait d'avoir été fait L'Cie à ton âge t'as fait mûrir plus vite. Mais bon, en tous cas ne fais pas attention aux autres d'accord ? Vis pour toi et ne te fis pas au regard des autres, »_ Hope soupira et répondit,

_« D'accord. Je vais essayer, » _Lightning frotta son épaule avant de retirer sa main et sourit. Elle releva les yeux pour regarder devant elle et vit le lycée à quelques mètres,

_« On arrive au lycée. Tu as de l'argent pour ton déjeuner ? » _Hope vérifia dans son sac et hocha de la tête. _« Okay. Tu finis à quelle heure déjà ? »_ Demanda Lightning en s'arrêtant devant le lycée.

_« 15h et toi 14 donc on se rejoint à la maison, »_ répondit Hope directement car ils avaient déjà eu cette conversation la veille. Lightning sourit à la mémoire du jeune homme et partit vers la GC en faisant signe de la main,

_« A tout à l'heure alors. Bonne rentrée. »_ Hope répondit en secouant la main pour la saluer puis entra dans le lycée. Il se dirigea vers le bureau de l'intendance.

_« Bonjour, je suis Hope Estheim. C'est mon premier jour ici et je— » _Hope fut coupé par la dame qui était dans le bureau,

_« Oui, vous êtes le nouveau en classe de 1ère. Le directeur m'a prévenu de votre arrivée. Voici vos salle de classe pour cette semaine, vous avez été mis en 1èreS 2. Voici aussi un plan du lycée. Vous avez déjà visité le bâtiment ou vous avez besoin de quelqu'un ? »_ Hope secoua la tête en prenant les papiers,

_« Non, une des professeur de ce lycée m'a déjà expliqué son fonctionnement et sa disposition je vous remercie. »_

_« Dans ce cas, vous pouvez y aller jeune homme. Bonne rentrée ici, » _dit la dame. Hope la remercia et quitta le bureau. Il regarda dans quelle salle il avait cours ce matin.

_« SVT salle 322... »_ Chuchota-t-il. Il regarda son plan et repéra la salle 322. Il prit l'escalier et arriva au 3ème étage. Quand il arriva près de la salle, les élèves étaient déjà entrain de rentrer. Il entra et passant devant le bureau du professeur, se présenta à ce dernier. _« Bonjour monsieur, je suis Hope Estheim. Je suis le nouvel élève le directeur à dû vous mettre au courant de mon arrivée ? »_, le professeur l'écouta puis hocha la tête répondant,

_« Oui, vous êtes un petit miracle à ce qu'il paraît. Mais je veux voir ça de mes propres yeux. Allez chercher un livre dans l'armoire au fond de la classe. »_

_« D'accord, merci monsieur, »_ répondit Hope. Il partit en direction de l'armoire et en sortit un livre. Il s'installa à une table vide au fond de la classe. Les élèves étaient à présent tous rentrés dans la salle. Le professeur commença son cours. Apparemment le sujet du trimestre était sur le fonctionnement du cœur et l'irrigation du sang dans le corps. Hope adorait quand la SVT portait sur le corps humain. Au fur et à mesure de ces deux heures de cours, Hope se sentait de plus en plus décontracté. Les autres élèves commençaient à arrêter de le regarder bizarrement et il répondait à toutes les questions que le prof posait. Le professeur commença à poser de plus en plus de question au fil du cours pour voir les limites de Hope sur ses connaissances du corps humain. Mais apparemment Hope n'en avait pas. Il répondait à toutes les questions possibles posées par le prof :

_« Quelle est la taille du cœur humain ? »_ demanda le prof.

_« Ça dépend des personnes mais en général il a une dimension de 13 cm sur 8. »_

_« Et quelle est son poids ? »_

_« Dans les 500 grammes. »_

_« Pourquoi le sang est-il rouge ? »_

_« C'est grâce à un pigment de couleur rouge présent dans l'hémoglobine. »_

_« Combien de cavités possède le cœur ? »_

_« 4, 2 oreillettes et 2 ventricules. »_

_« Combien de fois bat-il par jour ? »_

_« 87000 fois, »_ répondit Hope. A chaque question répondu, le professeur ouvrait de plus en plus les yeux.

_« Vous avez déjà fait ce chapitre, n'est-ce pas ? »_

_« Non. Je devais le faire en fin d'année. Mais depuis que je suis un enfant, j'aime apprendre des choses sur le corps humain, »_ se justifia Hope.

**_~Driiiiing 9h50, récréation~_**

Hope sortit de la classe après avoir été félicité par le professeur pour être en effet un 'petit génie'. Il se dirigea vers les distributeur au rez de chaussé et s'acheta une bouteille d'eau. S'appuyant contre le mur, il sortit son planning. _« Histoire, salle 109, »_ chuchota-t-il. Il prit ensuite l'escalier et s'arrêta au premier étage. Il chercha la salle 109 et après l'avoir trouvée, s'appuya contre le mur attendant la fin de la récréation. Les élèves commençaient à arriver quelques minutes après. Ils restaient néanmoins éloignés de la salle. Hope regarda sa montre, il était 10h03. Il restait 2 minutes avant la fin de la récréation. Hope repéra une tache rose au fond du couloir. _Lightning ? Non, pas possible. Serah ? _Pensa-t-il. Il vit la jeune femme se rapprocher. C'était Serah en effet. Elle arriva toute souriant vers Hope en sortant ses clés. _Non ! Ce n'est pas possible ! Elle ne peut pas être... Ma prof d'histoire ?_

_« Hope ? Tout va bien ? Tu es tout blanc... »_ dit Serah en regardant Hope.

_« Serah... Tu as cours dans cette salle maintenant ? »_ demanda Hope.

_« Oui pourquoi ? »_

_« Euh... Moi aussi, »_ les yeux de Serah s'agrandirent.

_« Alors... Je suppose que je serais ton prof d'histoire, »_ dit-elle en souriant grandement.

_« Quoi ? Mais non, ce n'est pas bien ça, »_ Hope chuchota.

_« Bon viens ! »_ dit elle en le poussant à l'intérieur de la salle. _« C'est bien que je sois ta prof je trouve ! »_

_« Pardon ? Mais je trouve ça horrible ! »_

_« Merci Hope. C'est très gentil pour moi. »_

_« Non non, je ne veux pas dire ça envers toi Serah. C'est juste que je vais être condamné à t'appeler Madame Farron et à te vouvoyer ! Ça va être extrêmement gênant si je me trompe ! »_ se justifia Hope.

_« Ne t'inquiètes pas Hope. Je suis sûre que tu ne te trompera pas. »_ Elle partit dans l'armoire près de son bureau et ressortit avec un livre._ « Tiens. Et trouves toi une place. »_ Hope prit le livre et partit s'asseoir. Pour charrier Serah, il dit,

_« Comme vous voulez Madame. »_

_« Rôôh arrêtes ça, il n'y a personne. »_

_« Il faut bien que je m'y habitue Madame. Je ne voudrais pas vous manquer de respect, »_ dit-il en rigolant. Serah ouvrit la porte et les élèves commencèrent à rentrer dans la classe. Comme lors du premier cours, les élèves regardèrent à nouveau Hope. Serah jeta un coup d'œil à ce dernier et il secoua la tête. Il savait très bien ce qu'elle avait en tête, une présentation. Il était hors de question de faire une présentation devant toute la classe. Il serait devenu tout rouge, aurait bafouillé et toute la classe aurait ri de lui. Bonne impression pour un premier jour n'est-ce pas ?

_« Bonjour tout le monde. J'espère que vous avez passé un bon week-end. Mais aujourd'hui nous sommes lundi alors vous devez vous reconcentrer sur le sujet que l'on étudie en ce moment. Hope, » _dit Serah en levant la tête vers Hope. Il lui donna un regard interrogateur. _« Nous travaillons sur la renaissance en ce moment. Comme tu viens d'arriver, viens me voir à la fin du cours si tu n'as pas compris quelque chose. » _Hope hocha de la tête et Serah commença à faire son cours. Au bout de 50 minutes, Hope commençait à en avoir marre. Il avait déjà fait ce chapitre à son ancien lycée. Quand la sonnerie retentit, il commença à ranger ses affaires quand un groupe de jeune filles arrivèrent vers sa table,

_« Salut ! Euh... Hope, c'est ça ? »_ dit l'une d'entre elles. Hope hocha de la tête pour confirmer et la fille continua, _« On fait une fête samedi dans 2 semaines pour fêter la fin du trimestre. Tu veux venir ? »_

_« Euh... Oui bien sûr, »_ dit Hope. La jeune fille sautilla sur place,

_« Génial ! » _Elle sortit un papier et un stylo de son sac et gribouilla quelque chose dessus puis le donna à Hope, _« Tiens, il y a mon numéro et mon adresse. C'est là où la fête aura lieu. Ça commence à 19h30, ne soit pas au retard ! »_ Et sur ces phrases, elle partit suivie de ses amies. Hope regarda le papier pendant quelques instants puis le rangea dans son sac. Il se leva et avant de sortir de la salle fut interpellé par Serah,

_« Attends Hope ! » _Il restait des élèves dans la classe alors Hope dit,

_« Oui madame ? »_

_« Tu as quel cours là ? »_

_« C'est ma pause déjeuner madame, »_ répondit Hope. Serah rangea vite fait ses affaires et prit Hope par le bras,

_« Génial pour moi aussi ! Viens on va manger ensemble. »_ Hope ouvrit grand les yeux,

_« Quoi ? Mais madame... »_

_« Oh Hope arrêtes avec les formalités. On va manger ensemble que tu le veuilles ou non, » _cria Serah en baissant cependant son ton. Hope cligna des yeux, choqué. Est-ce que Serah venait juste de... Lui crier dessus ? Pendant le court instant où il était sans voix, Serah en profita pour l'emmener vers la cafétéria. Ils prirent tous les deux leurs repas et payèrent à la caisse puis s'assirent à deux sur une table de 3. _« Alors, comment ça s'est passé ce matin ? Tu t'es fait des amis ? » _Demanda Serah.

_« Pas vraiment. Il y a juste des filles qui m'ont invité à une soirée dans deux semaines. A part ça, les élèves continuent de me dévisager à chaque fois que j'arrive quelque part, »_ dit Hope.

_« C'est normal, tu viens d'arriver. D'ailleurs ça fait 3 heures que tu es là et tu fais déjà craquer les filles ? »_ l'embêta Serah. Hope rigola doucement,

_« Non pas du tout, elle m'ont juste invité. Je suis sûr qu'il y a plein d'autres garçons. »_

_« Sûrement. Mais tout à l'heure elle sont sortie de la salle plus contentes que jamais. Tu devrais en inviter une à sortir après cette soirée. A moins qu'il se passe quelque chose A la soirée, » _dit Serah en insistant sur le 'A'. Hope sentit ses joues légèrement rosir,

_« Sûrement pas. Et je ne vois pas pourquoi j'en inviterais une à sortir. »_

_« Une petite amie Hope ! Tu n'aimerais pas en avoir une ? » _demanda Serah.

_« Pas vraiment non. Et il faudrait déjà que je sois amoureux, ce qui ne risque pas d'arriver. »_

_« Pourquoi ? »_ demanda Serah, curieuse. _« L'amour arrive à tout le monde tu sais. A moins que tu sois un alien venu de la planète sans-cœur, »_ dit-elle en rigolant. Hope rigola doucement et avoua,

_« Non, ce n'est pas ça. C'est justement le contraire. » _Le rire de Serah s'éteignit un peu.

_« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? … Oh d'accord ! Tu es déjà amoureux ! »_ dit elle fière d'avoir trouvé. Hope rougit instantanément et dit,

_« Ne dis pas ça comme ça ! »_ Serah ne l'écoutant pas ajouta,

_« Qui est-ce ? Est-ce que je la connais ? »_ Hope s'enfouit sa tête cramoisie dans ses cheveux platinium.

_« … Oui... Même un peu trop. » _Serah réfléchis pendant quelques instants et d'un coup elle écarquilla les yeux et mis sa main sur sa bouche. Puis elle chuchota tout bas,

_« Non... Je n'y crois pas... C'est ma sœur, c'est ça ? Tu es amoureux de ma sœur ! »_

_« Que- Comment tu l'as su ? Je t'ai dit une seule chose ! »_

_« Oh Hope... Tu m'as dit que je la connaissais bien. Et pour que tu sois amoureux, tu dois bien la connaître aussi. Le choix est vite fait ! »_ Dit Serah en tapotant l'épaule du jeune homme. Il releva les yeux et dit d'un ton très sérieux,

_« Personne ne dois le savoir. Je suis sérieux Serah. Tu ne dois le dire à personne ! Promets le moi. »_

_« Mais pourquoi ? C'est une bonne chose ! »_

_« Non, j'ai 7 ans de moins qu'elle. Je ne devrais même pas avoir ce genre de sentiments pour elle. Je devrais la voir comme une mère ou une grande sœur mais pas... Comme ça... »_ dit-il en baissant les yeux, désespéré.

_« D'accord. Je te le promet. Mais tu devras lui parler un jour ou l'autre Hope. »_

_« Je sais. Je le ferais. C'est juste... Pas maintenant, »_ dit Hope.

_« D'accord. » _Sur ce, ils finirent de manger et le reste des cours de Hope passèrent très vite. Il avait une heure d'anglais et une heure maths.

**_~Devant le lycée, 14h~_**

En sortant du lycée, des garçons de sa classe son venue le voir.

_« Hey ! Hope c'est ça ? » D_it un garçon un peu plus grand que Hope avec des cheveux bruns et des yeux bleus. _« Je suis Noel. Moi et mes amis on va faire un tour au bois là. Tu veux venir ? » _Hope regarda les 'amis' du garçon nommé Noel. Il y avait un garçon avec des cheveux blond et des yeux verts. Un autre avait des cheveux bruns et des yeux marrons. Un autre avait l'air plus jeune, il avait des cheveux roux avec des piques dans tous les sens et il portait des écouteurs. Il avait des yeux bleus foncés. Hope retourna son regard sur Noel et dit,

_« Bien sûr. »_

_« Cool ! » _Dit Noel. Il partirent en direction du bois.

_« Je suis Quentin ! » _Dit le garçon blond aux yeux verts.

_« Moi c'est Stefan, » _dit le garçon brun. _« Et lui c'est Neku, »_ dit-il en pointant le roux.

_« Content de vous connaître, » _dit Hope. Ils avancèrent vers le bois en faisant connaissance. Ils s'assirent sur les barrières au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes.

_« Alors Hope ? Tu viens d'où? »_ demanda Quentin.

_« J'habitais à Palumpolum avec mon père mais il est mort. Alors je suis venu vivre ici chez Light. »_

_« Light ? C'est qui ? Ta petite amie ? »_ Dit Noel sur un ton amusé.

_« Non, c'est une amie, »_ répondit Hope.

_« Mais tu aimerais qu'elle soit plus que ça. J'ai faux ? » _Dit Neku. Hope leva les yeux étonné.

_« Euh... Possible, » _dit Hope.

_« Ahah je le savait ! Comment elle est ? »_ demanda Noel.

_« Oui ! Dis nous ! Et on veut des détails ! »_ dit Stefan.

_« Euh... Elle est grande, elle mesure 1m71. Et est mince mais musclée. Elle a de magnifiques yeux bleus nuits et des cheveux roses et elle a— » _Hope fut coupé par Quentin.

_« Attends tu nous décrit la prof d'histoire la ! »_

_« Non pas vraiment, » _coupa Stefan. _« La prof d'histoire n'est pas musclé et elle fait un peu moins d'1 70. »_

_« Tu as raison Stefan, »_ dit Hope. _« En faite... Je parle de la sœur de la prof d'histoire. »_ Les quatre garçons étaient choqués. Ils se regardèrent entre eux.

_« Attends tu parles bien du Sergeant Farron à la Garde Civile ? »_ demanda Noel.

_« Vous la connaissez ? »_ demanda Hope.

_« Bien sûr que oui ! C'est la fille la plus sexy de la ville ! Enfin elle et sa sœur mais comme sa sœur est mariée. Tous les mecs rêvent de pouvoir lui parler ! »_ dit Quentin.

_« Ouais ! Et c'est aussi la fille la plus flippante de la ville ! Tous les mecs veulent lui parler mais personne n'a déjà réussi ! Elle ne leurs laisse même pas une chance de lui parler. Même pour un bonjour, on finit avec sa gunblade sur la trachée, »_ ajouta Stefan.

_« Je vis avec elle, » _dit Hope. Tous les garçons le regardèrent choqués. Neku mit ses écouteurs autour de son cou et dit,

_« Et tu es encore en vie ? »_

_« Attends c'est elle ton amie ? »_ demanda Stefan.

_« Oui. C'est ma meilleure amie et je suis son meilleur ami. Je la connais depuis que j'ai 14 et... Je l'aime depuis la deuxième fois que je l'ai vu, » _dit Hope.

_« Wouah... Tu dois vraiment beaucoup l'aimer. Je suis sûr que tu la connais par cœur ! »_ dit Noel.

_« Par cœur oui. »_

_« C'est quoi son vrai prénom ? »_ demanda Neku. Hope baissa la tête,

_« Je suis désolé mais je ne peux pas le dire. Je suis un des sept à le savoir, » _dit Hope.

_« Pas grave mec ! »_ dit Quentin en posant la main sur l'épaule de Hope. Ils parlèrent encore quelques minutes de Lightning avant que Noel regarde sa montre et dit à ses amis, affolé,

_« Les mecs on doit y aller il est presque 15h ! On va rater le foot ! » _Sur ce ils ramassèrent leurs affaires. Stefan se retourna avant de partir,

_« Tu veux venir Hope ? » _Hope ramassa ses affaires et dit,

_« Non, merci. Je crois que je vais aller chercher Light au boulot, elle finit à 15h. »_

_« Aaah t'as une de ces chances mec ! »_ dirent Neku et Noel en même temps. Hope rigola et dit,

_« Aller à demain les gars ! »_ puis partit vers la GC. _Bon il ne me reste plus qu'à aller chercher Lightning je suppose, _pensa-t-il.

* * *

**Oui je me suis dit que mettre Noel dans la fic serait sympa :p Et pour Neku... Il vient du jeu de DS _The World Ends With You! _J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre! N'oubliez pas les commentaires ^^ **

**Bonne journée/soirée à tous et bisoooous :* **


End file.
